My smile for you
by HoNeyZ-RiNoA
Summary: He was Battousai of Ishin Sisshi Kingdom and she, Kaoru of Kamiya Kingdom. Both brought together by an arranged marriage, but Kaoru has only a few months to live. War and betrayal further lessen their already limited time. RR New Summ.
1. Battle

**Author's Note: Hiya.. This is my second fic.. Hope you like it! Battousai RuleZ!! Don't know who's gonna be who.. Tell me who do you want to be together.. Enjoy!  
**  
**Chapter 1**

Hitokiri Battousai was a well known warrior in the whole world for his skill, strength, coldness and the two most important personalities he had.. His amber eyes and his X shaped scar. But even though he was a legendary person, he was still 25 years old!

Battousai was working under King Katsura for the Ishin Sisshi Kingdom. He had captured and defeated most of the small or big kingdom and they were all under the Ishin Sisshi Kingdom now.. except for three kingdoms, Oniwabanshu, Shinsengumi and Kamiya Kingdom. Oniwabanshu and Shinsengumi were defeated once a long time ago but both of the kingdoms rebelled and managed to get back their independence. The Kamiya Kingdom was the strongest kingdom for they were never defeated.

* * *

Battousai was walking through the busy city of Raven with his lover, Tomoe. Tomoe was the only person who could bring out the brighter side of Battousai.. Well, not entirely. Tomoe never saw him smile even once to her and they were already together for 4 years!

But still, Battousai was kinder and softer around her. His smile was the only thing Tomoe desperately hoped to see.

People bowed to Battousai as they passed him, yet some whispered behind his backs. Only a glare from Battousai sent these people running for their dear life.

"Himura.. I heard that you're gonna go for another battle. Is it true?" asked Tomoe monotonously.

"Hai," replied Battousai.

Tomoe only sighed. No matter how long she asked him, he would always reply with a short answer.

"With who?"

"With the Kamiya kingdom.. the next day after tomorrow," replied Battousai, emotionless.

_'Kamiya Kingdom!_' Tomoe gasped. Her heart clenched with worry and concern. "Kamiya Kingdom.. The undefeatable kingdom.. Promise me you will be back safe," Tomoe begged. She didn't know what she would do without him.

Battousai's eyes softened at this. _'At least there's someone who cares for me..,_' Battousai thought.

"I promise. I will not die before I can go back to your arms again, Tomoe.. Koishii," Battousai said softly as his lips touched Tomoe's. They kissed passionately as if they were the only ones in the city. Well of course, many eyes were set on them.

* * *

"My dear fellow! In just a few minutes, we will be going to a battle with the undefeatable kingdom, Kamiya kingdom. The strongest kingdom of all and it's my dream and my ancestor's before me to defeat and make the kingdom as part of ours. So, as my army, you should do whatever it takes to win. If you die, you will die with honor of your country!" King Katsura's voice echoed through the military hall.

Every each of the army had two or three katanas with them.. even Battousai had two. King Katsura was everyone's idol. He had once confronted the evil Shishio, head of Juppon Gatana clan who killed the people of Ishin Sisshi mercilessly. They both engaged in a fierce battle, and King Katsura managed to kill Shishio but he himself was injured badly.

Battousai, however, respected King Katsura because of his wise personality and how his words could calm all the soldiers.

Battousai snapped back to reality as he heard King Katsura announced, "For this battle, Battousai and Takasugi will be your leaders. All of you should follow their orders! Now.. The time has come! Prepare for battle!"

Thousands of armies began to march into the battlefield while shouting, "Defeat Kamiya Kingdom!"

* * *

The battle started quiet heatedly. When the Ishin Sisshi arrived at the battlefield, they were struck with fear when they saw an endless number of Kamiya soldiers.

Battousai were seen covered in blood. He slashed and stabbed all the soldiers that got in his way. He had killed so many, yet there were still more coming his way.

Thousands of men lay dead on the ground and some kept fighting. Blood everywhere and the smell of the place was like rotten fish. Seconds seemed like hours for Battousai as he became more tired.

_'Am I gonna die here? Like Katsura said, if I die, I will die in honor.. I will die in honor.. Wait! No way! I will not die! Tomoe is waiting for me.. Her smile.. I have to see it.. Her voice.. I have to hear it.. Yes! I will live!_' Battousai thought, feeling his strength coming back to him.

"I WILL NOT DIIIIEEEEE!!!!" Battousai screamed as he jumped and leapt down from air to attack more men.

After 2 days of battling, only about 50 people left of the Ishin Shisshi including Battousai himself. The Kamiya Kingdom men were getting less but there were still about 200 or 300 of them. Even if the Battousai was the most feared Hitokiri, he was still a human, who can get tired and he couldn't defeat all the enemies by himself. The other men besides Battousai were weak and unskillful. They would surely be killed in just a few seconds.

Battousai sighed. Is this how it gonna end? Will he never gonna meet Tomoe again? "No.. I will not lose! I will kill all of you! I will not fail Katsura!" Battousai growled. Some of the enemies gulped in fear as they saw Battousai's golden eyes shone with the urge to kill.

Battousai was about to attack when a very loud and demanding voice spoke. "Hmm.. Interesting! You're not gonna give up, are you? Even if you are the best hitokiri, you will not win this battle. There is more of my army to come. But I like your personality, never give up."

Battousai searched for the person who spoke. Then he sighted a very proud man riding on a horse. _'Hmm.. He must be the head of the army.. I have to kill him! But how? There are a lot of men protecting him.'_

As if reading Battousai's mind, the person said, "I am Yamagata, the captain of the honorable army of Kamiya Kingdom. Ishin Sisshi wants to capture Kamiya Kingdom, is it? It won't be that easy," Yamagata chuckled making Battousai's blood boiled, "There's a way-"

Battousai cut in, "Yes, by defeating your army, and thus, Ishin Sisshi kingdom will take over yours. Now, prepare to die!" Battousai was about to slash forward when Yamagata laughed.

Yamagata grinned, "Patience, my boy. All Katsura wants is to make Kamiya kingdom part of his kingdom. Now that I found you and you surely are the right person for her. There's no need to continue this fight. Take me to Katsura."

Battousai was having a hard time deciding. He glared at Yamagata, yet Yamagata just smiled with no sign of fear. The deadly hitokiri cursed under his breath before leading Yamagata back to the military camp. Battousai kept thinking about Yamagata's words along the way, _'You are the right person for her. Who's her?!' _

* * *

Yamagata was in Katsura's camp for hours now. No one was allowed to come in even Battousai. Battousai was ordered to wait outside and he was getting impatient. He was about to enter the camp when suddenly Katsura and Yamagata stepped out. As usual, that Yamagata was smiling but Katsura had this serious expression as if he was deciding a very important matter.

Yamagata rode his horse once again and spoke to Katsura, "Think of it carefully." With that, he ordered the rest of his army to retreat to Kamiya Kingdom.

"What was that all about?" asked Battousai curiously.

"I need to talk to you. Let's talk a walk," Katsura said.

They walked in silence for a while. Battousai nearly jumped when Katsura suddenly spoke up, "The King has a princess named Kaoru. She's 19 years old and a very pretty woman as rumors had said. And.. uhmm.. the king wanted to find a very talented young man to be her husband and.. Yamagata was ordered to find this 'Mr. Right Guy' so.. I don't why but.. he.. chose you."

"WHAT?!!" exclaimed Battousai, his eyes going from amber to golden again.

Katsura nearly scurried away but he glued himself on the spot and calmed Battousai down, "You have to do this. If you are willing to marry Kaoru, Kamiya will agree to share their kingdom with us. Even though they don't give their kingdom to us but sharing was enough! Please! You know how important it is to me!"

Battousai whispered, "But what about Tomoe?" He felt his body trembled in anger. _'No way I'm gonna leave Tomoe.'_

Katsura then grinned, "I know you will say that. Don't worry. I heard that the princess has some sort of sickness and she's going to live for only about 5 to 6 months. You just have to be patient for that long and after that, you're free with Tomoe!"

Battousai thought of this carefully, _'Only 5 or 6 months. It's not so long and Katsura and the Kings before him had always wanted to have Kamiya Kingdom in this kingdom. Yes. I mustn't be selfish. It will be alright.'_

"All right," Battousai agreed.

"Very well then! I will inform this to Koshijiro Kamiya, the king of Kamiya Kingdom. Thank you very much.. Himura," Katsura stated happily.

Battousai only sighed. _'I'm sorry.. Tomoe'_

--------------------

**HoNeyZRiNoA****: So.. How was it? Tell me if you want this fic to continue. If there are so many grammar mistakes.. I'm sorry.. I'm very sleepy dudes! Bye Bye! v(o)v**


	2. Marriage

**Author's Note: Hiya.. This is my second fic.. Hope you like it! Battousai RuleZ!! Don't know who's gonna be with who.. Tell me who do you want to be together.. Enjoy!  
**  
**Chapter 2**

His steps were slow as he practiced on how to explain everything to her. Battousai was hell nervous, his hands were sweaty. He knocked the door and it was Enishi who opened it. As always, Enishi gave Battousai his death glare before calling Tomoe.

"Himura, what are you doing here?" Tomoe asked rather surprised.

"Tomoe.. I have something to tell you," Battousai said with a serious expression.

With an unpleasant feeling that this could mean nothing good, Tomoe nodded.

"I'm going to marry the princess of Kamiya Kingdom next week," Battousai explained.

"What?! Why?! Are you gonna leave me then?" Tomoe demanded. She tried to swallow back her tears.

"No no no! I will never leave you, my dear. This is just a deal. If I marry the princess, then the Kamiya Kingdom will agree to share their lands with us. But don't worry.. the princess is dying. We will be together again about 5 months after the wedding. Have patient," Battousai clarified.

Tomoe didn't know what to feel, happy or sad? She looked directly into his eyes but it gave away nothing. He would be romancing another girl for 5 months! God, since when did she become so possessive? Wiping away her tears, Tomoe smiled sadly, "Fine, I'll wait for you."

* * *

Battousai and King Katsura went to the Kamiya palace to meet with the King, Koshijiro Kamiya. They were welcomed by the ministers.

"Oh.. I see you have come, my dear friend Katsura," Koshijiro said while hugging King Katsura and then shaking hands with Battousai. Koshjiro looked pleased when he saw Battousai.

"Ahh, so this is my future son-in-law. He is a very strong man indeed. I really hope you can make Kaoru happy. She's a very cheerful person and always tries to make everyone else happy. So, it's time for someone to make her happy," Koshijiro smiled.

_'But I'm not happy,' _Battousai told himself inwardly.

"Even though your marriage will be a short one, I hope you can create sweet memories for her. No man has ever come to propose her so that's why I have to make it this way," Koshijiro stated.

Battousai and King Katsura exchanged glances. Battousai gave him an 'I- thought-you-said-she-was-pretty' glare while Katsura just gave him an apologetic look. Their 'eyes messaging' was cut off when King Koshijiro laughed. Both the hitokiri and the King looked at him in surprise.

"Hahaha.. I didn't say they didn't propose her because she's ugly. She's a very pretty woman indeed. Their reason was because she's.. she's dying," Koshijiro's smile faded at the truth. Forcing a fake smile, Koshijiro continued, "Not wasting anymore time, let us discuss about the wedding."

Battousai excused himself for a while from the boring talk and asked a guard to show him where the princess is. He was led to a place and found himself standing in front of a big beautifully decorated door. Battousai carefully knocked it. Then, came a very energetic voice, "Who is it?"

"I wish to see the princess," replied Battousai.

"The princess is sleeping. You can come another time," said the voice.

Battousai then walked back to where the two Kings were with disappointment.

* * *

The wedding day has come. Battousai was dressed in a very formal and expensive dress. Many people from other kingdoms came to the wedding ceremony. Even though Battousai was the groom, still many girls shot him their seductive glare.

Battousai's heart welled with sadness when he saw Tomoe came. He felt guiltier than ever before when he saw tears forming in her eyes. He just wanted to run away from the ceremony with Tomoe and marry her instead. He couldn't bare seeing her sad face looked away.

Tomoe who saw this sobbed quietly and sat down. But then, she nearly jumped when she heard a guard shouted, "The bride has come!" Everyone started to look back to see the bride even Battousai.

The princess was so beautiful with her wedding dress matching her pale skin, sapphire eyes and long raven hair. The rumor was true, she was gorgeous, even the girls stared at her with awe.

Battousai tried hard to look cool on the surface but inside, his heart was beating faster and faster. His bride looked so angelic, Battousai began to feel insignificant. Trying to ease his nervousness, Battousai clenched and unclenched his fist. Time seemed to move so slowly when Kaoru gracefully walked down the aisle and stopped in front of him.

He looked at her with emotionless eyes when she placed her hand on his. Kaoru smiled shyly at him as a blush began to form on her cheek. Himura Kenshin was now married to Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

Battousai went to his bedroom after being annoyed by Katsura for the longest time. Katsura kept saying how lucky he was to have such a lovely wife and teased him to leave Tomoe. However, Katsura knew he made a wrong move when he catch another burning glare from Battousai. Battousai opened the door only to find his wife sitting on the bed, her hands clutching her cloth tightly. She looked up at him when he heard his footsteps.

Battousai took a nervous step forward as he neared their bed and sat down besides her. "So.. What do we now?" Did he just screech a little bit? Battousai looked at Kaoru but she didn't seem to notice. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Talk?" Kaoru asked innocently. Battousai took in that she had a very sweet voice. Being a very reticent person, Battousai didn't know what to say just nodded.

"Urmm.. Himura-san, if you don't mind me asking, I heard you have a lover named Tomoe. Is that true?" Kaoru asked, lowering her head.

The only answer she received was a nod.

"Then.. then why do you agree to marry me? Don't you love her?"

Battousai was a bit taken back by this sudden question. Yet, not only was he reticent, he was also insensitive. Battousai spoke honestly, "I did this for my country and king. And I truly love her. My love for her is indescribable."

Kaoru tried to hold her tears. Why? Isn't there anyone who can love her truly and dearly? Now, she was married to a heartless Hitokiri who was saying he had a lover. Her husband was in love with someone else. Kaoru also felt guilty.

"Himura-san, you shouldn't be doing this. You belonged to her, not me. This is not right," Kaoru said, barely a whisper.

Battousai couldn't help but felt sorry for her. He really hoped that she will someday be cured and found her true love, not stuck with a heartless person like him. But who was he to change the deal?

"I married you already. And now, you are my wife. I will never regret what I've done. I will try to forget Tomoe and learn to love you," Battousai whispered, not knowing his words actually calmed her. **(Baka!)**

Kaoru finally smiled. He looked so genuine when he said that. As if, he said it without thinking first. Battousai's eyes softened as he saw her beautiful smile. Deep down inside, he promised himself to bring out more of her smiles, not only for her but for him too. He loved it.

"Learn to love me. Thank you, Himura-san for cheering me up. Himura-san, do you know what love is?"

Battousai was surprised. Where did that come from? He knew he loved Tomoe. So, he should know what love is. Yet, he didn't know how to answer her or maybe.. he didn't know what love really is. No way!

"It's the way you're nervous when you speak  
and the way I know just what you mean,  
It's the kind of thing that's bittersweet,  
It's the funny feeling deep inside So many different sides,  
But still so easy to live by.

Because you know it everytime,  
And not just in your mind,  
But you can feel the butterflies,  
Sendin chills down your spine."

Battousai was extremely stunned by her poem and how she recited it. Seeing that Battousai was shocked, she blushed and smiled. "Sorry," Kaoru apologized.

Battousai shook his head. He was trying hard to speak again but he was tongue-tied. "Umm.. that was.. amazing! Where did you get that?"

Kaoru blushed again, "My mother used to tell me that.. before she passed away." Not knowing what else to do, Battousai patted her hand to cheer her up. Kaoru turned to face him again before asking, "Do you know why Kamiya Kingdom never loses?"

Battousai cocked his eyebrow and answered, "Because you guys are strong."

Kaoru shook her head, "No. We never attack other kingdoms, they are the ones who come and attack us. So, what makes us stronger than other kingdoms is our will. The other kingdoms fought us because they wanted to defeat us but we fought them because we want to protect the people and the kingdom itself. In other words, we win because of love."

Battousai didn't answer back. He was taken aback by her answer. Kaoru saw him staring into space, tried to snap him back to reality by saying goodnight. He looked back at her and nodded, as usual with no emotion in his face. Kaoru gathered up her courage and kissed him on the cheek before hurriedly cover herself with the blanket.

Battousai flinched. He wasn't expecting that! His body turned stiff for a few seconds before gazing at his wife. She had a serene face when she sleeps. Battousai smiled softly.. but his eyes widened in surprise as a result. _'I smiled?'_ He couldn't believe it himself.

He slowly made his way to the other end of the bed and laid his tired body down. _'You are extraordinary, princess.' _With that, he dozed off to sleep.

------------------

**HoNeyZRiNoA****: Hey! So, how was it? This chappie is kinda boring. I just don't have anymore ideas! Well, tell me if you have something in mind. Ja v(o)v**


	3. Meeting

**Author's Note: Hiya.. This is my second fic.. Hope you like it! Battousai RuleZ!! Don't know who's gonna be with who.. Tell me who do you want to be together.. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Battousai woke up to find that Kaoru was no longer beside him. He stood up and changed his cloth. _'Now, where is she?'_ Battousai thought.

He then remembered what she said last night. He was wondering whether Tomoe's love was as much as his love for her. He started to walk around the palace again. He found an interesting big stone door with nice carving on it. Without thinking what danger was waiting for him behind that door, he pushed the door and was amazed by what was beyond the door. An exquisite garden..

He looked around and found Kaoru sitting, leaning on a tree. She was sleeping. _'She looked adorable. Such an angel,' _Battousai thought. He smiled momentarily before bending down to touch her face. So smooth..

Kaoru woke up and was surprised to see Battousai in front of her. "Sorry to startle you," Kaoru shook her head, "May I sit beside you?"

"Certainly," Kaoru replied nervously. Battousai then sat closely next to her.

Seeing Kaoru tensed, Battousai started to speak, "This is a beautiful garden. Is it yours?"

Kaoru relaxed a bit before answering, "Oh.. Father built this for my mother. She died so, father gave it to me. This is where mother used to tell me stories and poems."

Then, a comfortable silence took place for a few minutes. _'So calm.__ I only wish I can spend my time here with Tomoe,' _Battousai frowned in thought.

_'Why am I here with a heartless hitokiri? Why am I so unlucky? Marrying a cruel person..,' _Kaoru thought sadly. Battousai was lost at his thought of Tomoe when he suddenly heard Kaoru coughing.

She kept coughing and blood started to gush out of her mouth. A hand patted her back gently and another hand rubbed her cold hand. Battousai pitied Kaoru, her disease must be painful. She finally stopped coughing after some time. "Are you okay now?"

Kaoru could see concern and worry in his eyes. _'He's worried..' _Abruptly, Kaoru hugged Battousai and cried herself onto his stout chest. Registering what just happened; Battousai uncertainly wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe I should bring you to see the doctor."

"Himura-san.. Are you worried about me?"

"Of course.."

Kaoru leaned in closer to Batousai. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I used to have bad impressions about you.. Because people told me you're a cold, heartless manslayer. I shouldn't have listened to them. I shouldn't have judged you that easily. I'm so stupid!"

Battousai was surprised of how honest she was. When she started to hit herself, her husband broke the hug by pushing her softly and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Kaoru-san. You don't have to feel bad about it. I'm used to it already." He smiled at her. _'Eh? I'm smiling again!' _His lips began to curve strangely as he was deciding to smile or not.

Kaoru wiped her tears and smiled back at him, "You know, no one really cares about me except for my dad, misao-chan and sano. The others treated me kindly in front of my dad but there was once, a maid scolded me and said I'm some kind of virus when my father was away. I didn't dare tell my father and since then, the others started to do the same thing. Saying I'm a disease.." Kaoru bit her lip as her heart pang with sadness.

Battousai's eyes changed from amber to gold. Why are those people so cruel to her? She's dying, shouldn't they be more kind? '_They are so gonna be killed for treating my wife so bad!'_ He looked at her and asked, "Kaoru-san.. If you don't mind, what is your sickness?"

She forced a smile and said, "Ohh.. It's some kind of a heart disease." Battousai was stunned. It must be so painful for her, but how did she manage to keep on smiling?

She continued, "Himura-san.. You're.. a good man, actually. Now I know that. That's why.. I.. Because daddy wants you to be with me all the time, I know you'll be bored. So.. you can meet Tomoe secretly at night. I'll arrange the meeting for you.."

"What? But you.."

Kaoru squeezed his hand, a sign that she would not change her mind. A butterfly flew by. "Ahh! A butterfly!" Kaoru exclaimed. Battousai pulled her closer until she sat between his legs; her back leaned onto his front as the butterfly rested on Kaoru's finger.

Kohijiro and Katsura were passing by but stopped when they saw them. They smiled at the serene sight of Battousai and Kaoru. Katsura couldn't help but felt guilty for Kaoru.

* * *

At night, Kaoru sent her one and only faithful guard, Sanosuke, to bring Tomoe secretly into her palace. She ordered him to bring her to the garden. So, Sanosuke did what he was told although he didn't agree with her plan. "Jou-chan, why do you have to do this? He's your husband and you're letting him meet his ex-girlfriend?! This is so stupid."

Kaoru smiled and said softly, "Sano, you are right. But I do this because he is my husband. As his wife, I have to do everything to make him happy. And he'll be happy if he meets Tomoe-san again. Furthermore, I feel guilty. He loves her and she loves him.. But I take their happiness away from them. So, that's why I HAVE to do this."

Sano protested, "But.."

Kaoru snapped, "No buts.. Now go and bring her to the garden. Be careful and make sure that no one sees you or follow you. Okay?" Sanosuke nodded reluctantly and walked away.

* * *

Tomoe arrived at the garden. She really liked it there. It was so peaceful. Her fingers trembled when she heard footsteps. Turning around, her lover stood in front of her. She ran towards him and they both embraced. "I miss you!"

Battousai was glad to see his love again but he also felt culpable. He was here hugging Tomoe while his wife was somewhere looking at them. _'Arigato, Kaoru-san and sorry..,' _Battousai thought.

Kaoru was outside the garden watching them. She sighed and looked at Sanosuke who was standing besides her. His face showed nothing but anger and disgust. She looked back at the couple and how she wished that she could find a guy who will love her like how Battousai loved Tomoe. She decided to give them some privacy and so, she dragged Sanosuke away with her.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the night he met Tomoe. And these two weeks, he and his wife got to know each other.. a little. They just talked yet, it was never about their past. But somehow, Battousai was happy to be around Kaoru.

Battousai was bored to death. Even though Kaoru managed to make him happy, he was hell tired of being in the castle 24/7. He would do anything just to get out of the castle! He walked into his room and found Kaoru combing her hair. He moved to her side and offered his help. Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru looked at Battousai's reflection in the mirror and saw boredom on his face. She giggled and said, "Himura-san.. You're bored, aren't you?"

He was surprised by how this girl could always see through him. He only knew her for 2 weeks! Was it written on his face? Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Battousai lied, "Not really."

Kaoru sighed. _'This guy is so..' _"Baka! It's obvious you are. Mou!" Kaoru folded her arm in front of her and pouted. "You don't have to lie when you're with me, you know. I am your wife. Baka.."

"Baka?" Battousai narrowed his eyes and started to brag, "I, Himura Kenshin, is the most feared hitokiri in this world. No one has ever called me baka. Battousai would never.."

He was cut off by Kaoru however. She rolled her eyes, _'Egotistical man..' _"Hai Hai.. I'm sorry for calling you baka, my strong Battousai," she chuckled when she saw his eyes glinted, "Mou.. Baka! Fine. Let's go out! Where do you want to go?"

"Really?" Kaoru just gave him a thumb up through the mirror. Battousai smirked and stated, "Let's go to Ishin Sisshi then. I'll show you around my hometown!"

Even though Battousai's face showed nothing but Kaoru knew he was happy so she couldn't help but agree.

Battousai showed Kaoru around the city of Raven. Kaoru was energized and was amazed by the busy city. Clearly, Kaoru had never been out of her castle since she had the disease. She went to every market and smiled whenever she saw something new and interesting.

They continued to walk through the busy city with the couple kept smiling. _'She's so energetic. Anyone who doesn't know her will surely never think that she has a deadly disease,' _Battousai grinned.

At the same time, Tomoe was also there shopping. She was shocked when she saw Battousai and Kaoru. But what surprised her most was the fact that Battousai was smiling! He never smiled for as long as she knew him. And now..

Kaoru saw Tomoe and she tucked Battousai's cloth. "Himura-san, isn't that your girlfriend?"

Battousai looked at the direction Kaoru had pointed and saw his Tomoe looking stunned. Kaoru was momentarily forgotten as he hurried to Tomoe and immediately hugged her. Driven by his emotion, Battousai kissed Tomoe briefly on the lips. This made Kaoru shocked and angered. She could hear some people muttered, "That's Battousai? I thought he's already married to the princess." Obviously, they didn't know the person who stood in front of them _was_ the princess.

Kaoru decided to run out of there but soon realized that she didn't know where to go. So, she just stood there. After saying some words, Battousai went back to Kaoru and said, "Let's go, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru cursed something under her breath. After leaving the town, she couldn't hold her anger so she exploded, "Himura-san! You're so mean! I know you miss her a lot but there's no need to kiss her in public or in front of ME! Who do you think I am? Baka!"

Battousai was surprised of her sudden out burst. He never saw her getting angry before. He snapped back to reality when he saw her running. "Wait, Kaoru-san!"

She was fast and Battousai didn't want to use his god-like speed. They arrived at the palace and Kaoru ran to her room. Battousai ran in with her and locked the door. Tears were running down her smooth cheek. _'Why is she crying?'_

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-san.." Battousai apologized.

Battousai could hear her chanted, "I'm your wife.. I'm your wife.." Her voice was so soft, it was difficult for Battousai to catch what she was saying.

"Kaoru-san.."

"Himura-san! I'm so sorry.. I think I'm too selfish," Kaoru stood up and faced Battousai before continuing, "I guess.. I guess.. We should.. go on with our own life.. Let's just separate."

"That's not right."

"What is right then? Marrying someone you don't love is not right too, isn't it?" Battousai was speechless. Kaoru hid her face in her hands, Battousai hardly heard her saying, "I don't want to feel guilty. I don't want to ruin someone's happiness. You love Tomoe, you should be with her! Not me. I'm fated to be alone."

_'She only has some more months to live. She cannot live her life like this. She cannot be sad like this. Maybe we really should.. But.. I can't! Katsura would be pissed off! I'm so sorry, Kaoru-san. I'm the one who ruin your happiness.'_

He was so lost at his thoughts when Kaoru coughed furiously and blood poured out of her mouth. He started to worry. "Kaoru!!"

Kaoru looked at him and whispered, "Him..ura..san.." before she fainted and fell freely into his arms.

--------------------

**HoNeyZRiNoA****: Hello.. This chapter is so annoying, you know.. I hate Battousai in this chap.. Why must he kiss Tomoe in front of Kaoru?!! Damn.. I'm the one who wrote it.. I hate me! I'm having fever that's why I'm so evil in this chappie.. Heheh.. Oh well.. Maybe their relationship will improve.. or not! Mwahahahaha.. sigh Please review.. Buhbyez! v(o)v**


	4. The Bet

**Author's Note: Hiya.. This is my second fic.. Hope you like it! Battousai RuleZ!! Don't know who's gonna be with who.. Tell me who do you want to be together.. Enjoy!**

**Chapter  4**

****

Kaoru had been in coma for two weeks. Battousai was the one nursing her. He and Kaoru had been married for one month now, so, four months to go before she '_left'. But Battousai never think of that. He just kept feeling guilty and praying for Kaoru's safety. __'Kaoru-san.. please wake up! Please.. I don't want to feel guilty! I don't want to be at fault! I just want to.. hear your voice..,' Battousai thought. And one day, his wish was granted. _

Battousai was holding Kaoru's motionless hand. "Kaoru. Wake up," whispered Battousai. After a few moments, Kaoru's fingers began to move. Battousai felt it and looked at her. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" Battousai shrieked. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. He was overjoyed and Kaoru could see it in his eyes even though his face showed nothing. Kaoru smiled weakly. 

"Himura-san.. You called me.. you called me.. *cough* Kaoru.. *cough* without the –san part *cough*! I'm glad. Ahh.. my chest hurts..," Kaoru's face showed pain. 

"It's okay, Kaoru. I'll call Dr. Genzai now!  Just hold on," Battousai pat her hand reassuringly. But before he could leave, Kaoru grabbed his hand. She shook her head.

"Stay. I'll be fine. Please," Kaoru pleaded. Battousai sat back and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He touched her face and smiled. 

"I will. Don't worry. I'll stay here for you.. even forever," Battousai told sincerely. Kaoru smiled and nodded. Katsura, Koshijiro and Sanosuke who were just arrived as they hurried to the room when Battousai shouted, listened to the whole conversation. Koshijiro smiled joyfully while Sanosuke was still not sure whether to trust Battousai or not. Katsura was thinking to himself, _'Hmm.. I didn't know he's very good in acting!' **[But as you guys know, Battousai wasn't acting] **_

_~*~*~*~ _

Battousai was ordered to meet King Katsura that evening. So, Battousai asked Misao, Kaoru's servant, to accompany Kaoru and go out with her. Battousai bowed to Katsura before sitting in front of him. "My warrior, Himura Kenshin, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm pretty fine. And how about you?" Battousai asked, with no formalities. Katsura smiled. Battousai was the only person who dares talk to him casually and Katsura actually enjoyed it. 

Katsura nodded and replied, "I'm very good as you can see now. And thank you for asking. I've summoned you here to discuss a very important matter." Battousai was still with his blank expression. Katsura sighed and continued, "It's about your wife." 

Battousai's eyes suddenly became dangerous gold, "What about Kaoru?" 

"Honestly, I began to like that girl. And now, I feel a bit guilty for lying and using her like this. But as long as you keep up your good work in acting like this morning, everything will go as plan. And Himura, I don't you're such a romantic guy. 'I'll stay here for you, even forever.' Wahahaha. Where did you get that phrase? From Romeo and Juliet?," Katsura laughed. 

"You heard that?" 

  
  


"Of course! Even Koshijiro and that rooster-head guard heard it. And they both believe you," Katsura grinned. 

"I meant that," Battousai said gruffly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Katsura asked, puzzled. 

"I meant everything I said to her. I'll always be there for her.. because she's my wife. Even though this is all actually a plan, but she's still my wife. I'll protect her," Battousai snapped. 

"HIMURA! You are not supposed to act like this! Or else, you will gradually fall in love with her! Or maybe.. are you in love with her, Himura Kenshin?" Katsura spoke angrily. "No," Battousai answered quickly. There was no need for thinking because he knew what he felt. He was still in love with Tomoe. And Kaoru.. Well, she was like a.. friend he never had. Battousai continued, "I'm still in love with Tomoe."

"Good. And it better stay like that or else, you know what you'll get! Now, dismiss!" Katsura ordered. Battousai bowed at him and left. 

~*~*~*~ 

Meanwhile, Kaoru and Misao were going out shopping. Kaoru was still a little bit weak, so Misao had to assist her when walking. They had gone to all the malls near the castle. "Now, Kaoru-sama, where should we go?" Misao asked cheerfully. Kaoru felt lucky that she brought Misao along. She was always cheerful and it usually would change Kaoru's mood back happy again. Even though Misao was her servant, she was like her bestest friend.. or maybe, her _only friend. _

"Let's go to Raven," Kaoru suggested. Misao knew that place. It was where Tomoe, Himura-san's girlfriend lives. Kaoru told her once. Seeing Misao shocked face, Kaoru smiled, "I just like it there. Even though, Himura-san made me angry there but I really love it. Let's go there. Please.." 

Misao nodded in defeat. Kaoru jumped happily and hugged Misao. Once they're there, it was Misao who got over-excited. She had never been to Raven, or better still, out of the castle. They sold good, interesting new stuffs and there were so many people. The town was so busy. 

"Kaoru-sama! This is so so so cool! Thanks for letting me come here with you! You're the greatest!" Misao shrieked eagerly. Kaoru smiled.  

Kaoru and Misao was tired so, they decided to rest near the river. They sat for about a few minutes when suddenly, a beauty stood in front of them. It was Tomoe.. 

~*~*~*~ 

Battousai was searching for Kaoru but she was nowhere to be found. Hmm.. '_Where is she? It is getting late and she is still weak! Misao! I told her to get home early,' Battousai began to worry. He saw a servant coming and asked, "Do you know where the princess and Misao is?"   
  
_

  
The servant bowed and answered, "No, your Highness. The princess and Misao had left 2 hours ago but I believe that they are out of town.. No, they're out of Kamiya Kingdom. I heard they're in Ishin Sisshi Kingdom right now."   
  


  
"WHAT?!" Battousai yelled. Kaoru always brought trouble to him. He was about to hurry to Ishin Sisshi Kingdom when Sanosuke called him, "Yo, your Highness! King Koshijiro and King Katsura want to have tea with you." Battousai cursed something and had to follow Sanosuke to the tea room. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Miss Tomoe," Kaoru whispered. Misao was surprised. This was Tomoe? Wow! She was truly a drop-dead gorgeous lady! No wonder Himura fell for her. But still, Kaoru was still on the top of Misao's 'the-most-amazing-lady' list. And there was something about this Tomoe that bother Misao. Kaoru stood up and Misao as well. 

"What can I help you?" Kaoru asked. 

"Give Himura back to me," Tomoe answered hastily. There was anger and sadness in her voice but her face showed nothing. Just like Battousai himself. Like boyfriend, like girlfriend. Kaoru was shocked. She was speechless. "Hey! You have no right to say that!" Misao shouted. 

"Shut up! This is between me and the princess. You stay out of this!" Tomoe hissed. Misao was about to throw her shinai when Kaoru stopped her and shook her head. Tomoe turned to Kaoru and said, "He belongs to me! He loves me! And I love him. I just couldn't stand the fact that he's marrying with another woman and sleeping with another woman."   
  
  


"I haven't done _it _with him," Kaoru told. 

Tomoe was shocked and happy at the same time. "Then please let him go before it's too late. I need him. I can't live without him and I know he needs me too.. even right now! Our love is so strong!" 

"Hmmphh! Yeah right! If you're saying your love is sooooo strong, he will always love you even when he's with someone else, so why are you pleading for Kaoru-sama to let him go? Are you worried that Himura will fall in love with my stunning princess? Do you even call that strong love? Puh-lease," Misao said sarcastically. She received a dangerous glare from Tomoe. 

"Just because you're a princess, doesn't mean you can get all you want! You're such a brat!" Tomoe roared angrily. "Hey! You..," Misao started to say but she was cut off by Tomoe, "For your information, you brat! Marriage is about love but you.. Hahaha.. You couldn't find any man who will love you, that's why you use your illness to bait the guys. So they pity you! But still, no one came to propose you! 

"So you asked your father to find a man and _forced _him to marry you! Even when he loves someone else! Your marriage is surely not a marriage at all! You think he's falling for you but you're wrong! This is all an act!" 

"An act?" Kaoru asked.  

Tomoe giggled evilly and said, "Yes! An act! My dear princess, do you know the deal? If Himura was to marry you, then Kamiya Kingdom will share lands with Ishin Sisshi kingdom. At first, he hesitated but after knowing that you're only gonna live for 5 months, he agreed," Tomoe told her. At the last statement, Kaoru's heart shattered into pieces but Tomoe still continued, "And you know what! The night before he married you, he met me and told me that he loves me and only me! So if you're thinking he's in love with you, stop dreaming! He doesn't even like you a bit! He told me that!" 

**Surely about Battousai didn't even like Kaoru a bit was a lie! Tomoe lied about that! **

Tomoe smiled in satisfaction. The princess would cry, break down and loses all hopes and Himura would be hers again. But Kaoru said something unexpected. 

"Are you done yet? No hard feelings but I'm bored." Tomoe and Misao looked at Kaoru with surprise. Kaoru was standing there with an angry face. It was Kaoru's turn to babble. 

"Well Tomoe-san, honestly, I don't care about everything you said even if it's true. As you know, I only have 4 more months to live and right now, I have Battousai, the hottest guy ever as my husband. No way am I letting him go."   
  
  
Kaoru walked towards Tomoe and said coolly and arrogantly, "Oh yeah. And you said that he met you the night before we married and told you that he loved you, right? But he didn't say he**_'ll_** love you after that night. So, if you're thinking he's still in love with you, right now, stop dreaming girlfriend! So open your eyes and see.. because someday, I'll make him fall in love with me." 

With that, Kaoru gestured a smirking Misao to go home and so they left with Tomoe clenching her fist with anger. _'Damn her! Damn her! Himura is in love with me! I'll make her see that! She'll regret everything she said to me!' _Tomoe thought furiously. 

~*~*~*~ 

They were on their way back to Kaoru's room but Kaoru told Misao to go to the garden with her. Luckily, there were only the two of them in the garden. Misao was actually surprised when Kaoru fought Tomoe back. She was about to throw her shinai and kicked Tomoe's sorry ass.

"Ne, Kaoru-sama! You were so awesome and cool just now! That'll teach the stupid bitch not to mess up with Kamiya Kingdom greatest princess. Right, Kaoru-sama?" Misao asked. But Kaoru was looking away and this made Misao worried. "Kaoru-sama, are you okay?" 

Kaoru then turned to Misao. She was crying. Misao hugged Kaoru and rock her back and forth. "Shh.. It's okay, Kaoru-sama. Stop crying. Stop crying." Misao knew why Kaoru was crying. Misao's eyes burned in anger and promised herself to teach that Himura a lesson for hurting her best friend. Then, a voice startled them both. 

"Kaoru?" It was Battousai. His amber eyes never changed. Misao looked at him with her eyes on fire. Battousai was confused by her anger. "YOU JERK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Misao roared. But Kaoru stopped her just in time and told her to leave. Misao was reluctant at first but left when Kaoru's eyes glared at hers. 

"What was that all about? Kaoru? KAORU! Why are you crying?" Battousai walked quickly towards her and touched her cheek but Kaoru wiped his hands away. Battousai was more confused than ever now. 

"Because of you," Kaoru told, "I met Tomoe today. She told me everything. About your fakeness. That all your kindness was just an act! You actually never care for me. And maybe, you're actually counting the days and waiting for me to die quickly! She told me that you told her that you never even like me a bit. Even a little! That's why I'm crying! Nobody will ever love me! I hate you.. No, I will never hate you. Even your kindnesses are fake but I still treasure it."   
  
  
Battousai was really angry at Tomoe. How dare she do this? She lied! Well, it was true that he didn't care and like her at first but as time passed by, he knew he cared for Kaoru. His eyes changed into gold. "So, you believe her and not me? Kaoru, why.." 

But Kaoru snapped, "Even though the truth hurts but I will never lose!" She turned to face Battousai and made eye contact, "Not to her and not to you. And someday, Himura-san, you'll fall in love with me **first**. And with that, Tomoe will lose and so will you. So you have to play the game too. Make me fall in love with you. I'll make you fall in love with me first, though. I'll make sure of it." Kaoru smiled evilly and left. 

Battousai stood there and smirked. This girl was so honest and bold. _'Well.. Let me see you try that, my princess,' he thought and smiled. He didn't know why, but he felt enjoyed by Kaoru's plan. __'Let see who fall in love first! You or I..' _

--------------------__

**HoNeyZ_RiNoA****: Hello.. This chapter is so cool! Kaoru is kinda tough in here. And tomoe… WAHAHAHA…. She gets what she deserves! And to all Tomoe's fans, cool down yo~ Actually this proves that Tomoe loves Battousai dearly.. Anyway, our Kaoru will never give up! Next chappie will be kinda cool and 'evil' too. Wait and see~ Please review~ Ja ne~ v(^^)v**


	5. First Love

**Author's Note: Hiya.. This is my second fic.. Hope you like it! Battousai RuleZ!! Don't know who's gonna be with who.. Tell me who do you want to be together.. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

****

"Good morning," Kaoru walked into the dining hall, accompanied by Misao. King Koshijiro looked up and smiled. Battousai stopped eating and smirked, before continued eating. Kaoru saw Battousai and smiled widely. "Ah, so my dear husband is here. I thought you left me for another woman," Kaoru teased. Her dad laughed, "Kaoru, kaoru, kaoru. What are you talking about? Stop joking. Come eat. Misao, you too!" 

"Yeay! Food!" Misao shrieked and dashed to the table, "Itadakimasu!" and eat. Kaoru walked slowly, plus gracefully, to her seat besides Battousai. She looked at Battousai and he did too. She smiled at him sweetly, "Enjoying your meal, my darling?" Her eyes showed that she was playing with him. 

"Yeah," Battousai replied and added softly with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "my honey." Kaoru giggled and eat her breakfast. King Koshijiro's eyes widened, _'Wooah! Their relation sure developed fast. Battousai, the manslayer, said 'my honey' to MY dear, honey daughter? This sure is interesting.' _Misao, on the other hand, glared at Battousai and bang the table. All eyes turned to her. 

"YOU JERK BATTOUSAI! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO KAORU?!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO YOUR TOM--?" 

But she stopped abruptly when she received lethal, 'you'll-be-dead' glares from the couple. Misao gulped, sat down and continued eating. King Koshijiro became damn suspicious about what had happened. _'They're hiding something,'_ he thought. "Why are you so mad and go to whom, Misao?" Misao smiled at King Koshijiro and shook her head. He turned to Kaoru and Battousai, "Who, Kaoru?" Kaoru trembled and forced a smile. 

"Urmm.. urmm.. No one, father. She was mad because.. ummm.. himura-san offended her yesterday. That's why she..," Kaoru stuttered but she was cut off by King Koshijiro. 

"Himura-san? Why are you being so formal again? Are you playing some tricks?" 

Kaoru gulped and began sweating. "Hahaha.. *cough*misaoyou'redead *cough*.. Of course not! I was getting used calling him himura-san. That's why! Don't worry, dad! Our marriage is fine. Right, himu.. anata?"

Battousai looking expressionless, as always, held Kaoru's trembling hand and kissed it. "Of course we are, Koishii," he smiled slightly, nonetheless evilly. Kaoru held her breath. "HAHAHAH.. It was foolish of me. I guess everything's alright," King Koshijiro laughed, looking **extremely **happy. He finished eating and said, "Himura-san, I want you to go to the meeting with me. We can go after you finish your breakfast."   
  


"I'm done," Battousai replied. King Koshijiro chuckled, "Okay. Let's go, then. Goodbye, sweetheart."   
  
Kaoru smiled at her father, "Bye, dad. Don't stress yourself too much." Koshijiro nodded. Battousai stood up and smirked, "See you later.. Koishii." Kaoru looked at him and blushed. She nodded nervously and murmured, "Su.. su..sur..re.. Anata." She was still clearly embarrassed. Battousai and Koshijiro left with Battousai thinking, _'One point for me!' _

And Koshijiro thinking, _'Owww. They're such a cute couple. Kaoru was blushing after he kissed her hand! Hmm.. Maybe they haven't done **it. Cehh.." **_

_~*~*~*~ _

(In the meeting) 

"Your highness, King Okina has sent two messengers. One of them is the great warrior Aoshi and the other is Soujiro. They both are staying in the embassy right now."   
  
Battousai noticed that at the sound of Soujiro's name, King Koshijiro's face turned into a shock. After a few more discussions, the meeting ended. Koshijiro and Battousai ride back home. Koshijiro sighed, "I wonder how Kaoru will take this?" Battousai cocked his eyebrow. "Don't worry himura-san. It's not a big deal." A few minutes later, they arrived with Kaoru and Misao sitting on a bench in the front garden (A/N: Not Kaoru's garden!) 

Kaoru was sleeping peacefully with her head on Misao's shoulder while Misao was reading something. Wind blew Kaoru's long hair and her serene face made anyone who saw this felt calm inside. "She's so beautiful. You're lucky to have not only sweet-looking, but also caring woman as your wife. Don't you think so, Himura-san?" Battousai only stood there, mesmerized by the scene made by his lovely wife. King Koshijiro continued, "An angel like her should live longer to enjoy life but.. *sigh*" 

Battousai walked to the two girls leaving the King and caressed Kaoru's pale face. _'She's so pure. An angel,' Battousai thought. Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes. "Uhh.. Himura-san? You're back already?" Kaoru said as she lifted her head from Misao. Battousai smiled genuinely and nodded. Kaoru smiled back at him. "Kaoru..," Kaoru heard a voice called. She turned around and saw her dad. "Dad, what is it?" Misao, feeling like an outcast, excused herself. _

"Kaoru, don't be surprised when you heard this. Soujiro is here.. as the Oniwabanshuu representative," King Koshijiro told. Kaoru stopped breathing for a second before lowering her head, looking upset. "Soujiro, huh?" Battousai heard Kaoru whispered. Kaoru looked back at her dad. "Dad, I want to see him." King Koshijiro was surprised. 

"Kaoru! What are you thinking?! Are you sure about this?" He asked. Kaoru's determined face showed that that was her final decision. King Koshijiro sighed, "Very well then. He will come to this castle tomorrow with another representative, Aoshi. You can meet him after my meeting." Kaoru nodded. Battousai then, brought back Kaoru to their room as asked by King Koshijiro. They got into the room and Battousai looked somewhat upset. 

"Himura-san, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, concerned. She found a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. Kaoru was more worried than scared. "What is it, Himura-san?" 

"Kaoru, who's this Soujiro?" Battousai asked seriously. Kaoru looking unhappy at that name, answered, "Soujiro-chan.. is just a friend."   
  
"From the sound of your conversation with the king, he doesn't seem to be just a friend," Battousai seemed already annoyed by this Soujiro.. _chan__?! Kaoru called her Soujiro__-chan__! "You must be close to him for calling him Soujiro-CHAN," Battousai whispered, clearly didn't realize he was saying it. Kaoru thought he looked cute, though. _

Kaoru giggled, "Ah.. You're so cute when you pouted. Are you jealous?" 

Battousai looked at her and bragged, "Jealous? Puh-lease.. Why should I? I'm sure I'm better-looking and have better swordsmanship!" Kaoru chuckled. She sat next to Battousai and messed up his hair. 

"That's right. You shouldn't be jealous of him. I know for sure my cute husband here is much much much better. Right?" Battousai grinned and nodded. Kaoru giggled some more and put her arms around Battousai shoulder as if they were buddies, "Then, I'll tell you about Soujiro. He was my best friend since childhood. I was a tomboy back then. When we were teenagers, I realized that I had a huge crush on him. Maybe it was just a teen infatuation but then, it turned out to be a real passion for him." 

Battousai could feel his own ki flared up, he was jealous. Unconsciously, he pulled Kaoru closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly (Also unconsciously) with Kaoru continuing (She didn't realize what he did as she was so into telling her story :P), "One day, I gathered up my courage to tell him what I felt. He.. he just stood there. He was shocked, I guess. He.. he kissed me. But then, he just left me there without saying a word. The next thing I knew, he already left with his father to Oniwabanshuu kingdom and I also heard he got engaged with some royal princess there." 

Tears sliding down her soft cheek. Battousai was pissed with that guy. That guy kissed her, and then just left her?!! Didn't he know that it would break her innocent heart? "Do you still have feelings for that guy who is now on the very top of my going-to-murder list?" 

Kaoru laughed at that and wiped her tears. Even though he sounded deadly serious but Kaoru found it very amusing. It calmed her, knowing that someone cared for her. The sound of Kaoru's melodious laugh soothed Battousai down. "Himura-san no baka. What if I still do?" 

"He doesn't deserve your love." 

"Then, who does?" 

"No one," Battousai answered sincerely. 

"Even you?" Kaoru asked curiously. Battousai snorted and smirked as if that was the dumbest question he ever heard. "Kaoru, you're such a baka. I'm the one who don't deserve you the most. You're a pure person while I'm just a dirty assassin."   
  


"You're the baka here. You're not dirty, you never are. Even if you are dirty, we can clean the dirt away. Just use water and soap, you'll be as pure!" Kaoru winked. Battousai paused at her answer. Even though her answer was dumb, but it made Battousai felt he may could be.. _untainted_ again. Seeing Battousai seemed spaced out, Kaoru waved her hand in front of his face. "Himura-san! Anybody home?" 

In a split second, Kaoru found herself in a strong embrace. Battousai nuzzled his head at the base of her neck. "Himura-san.." 

"You silly girl! Why did you have to say that?! I'm tainted with blood….. Thank you for making me feel I can be _clean _again," he added. Kaoru was surprised. Her stupid statement could make him happy? Was his life really that bad? At that time, Kaoru could feel his loneliness. Kaoru returned his hug and stroked his hair. "You must feel lucky to have an understanding, cheerful wife like me. No, no wait. Plus, beautiful and talented and sexy and.." 

"Sure, sure. I'm very lucky," Battousai grinned. "Baka..," Battousai heard Kaoru whispered. They continued in that hugging state until eventually, Kaoru found that Battousai was asleep. Kaoru laid him slowly on the bed. She comprehended that this was actually the first time she saw Battousai's sleeping face. She caressed his face gently and smiled. 

"Aahh.. This is the first time I see your sleeping form. How come I didn't notice your pretty looks before?" Kaoru hit herself on the head. "Himura-san is so adorable when he sleeps." Kaoru could feel her cheeks became hot. "Mou! Baka Kaoru, what are you blushing for?! Baka! But everyone who doesn't know how the legendary Battousai looks like will be surprised to know you're such a gorgeous guy." 

Kaoru lay down besides him, still caressing his face. She sighed, "You look so different. So peaceful and relaxed.. But I know when you wake up; you'll be the deadly Battousai again. I just hope I can make your life a lot better, so you can find your happiness. Himura-san, why can't you just enjoy your life? Your past is your past, as long as you don't repeat the same mistake, everything will be okay. At least, I think so. But being a stubborn baka, you will never listen to me." Then, she heard a knock. 

"Himura-sama, Kaoru-sama, your meal is ready," came a voice. 

Kaoru hit Battousai's head softly, before kissing him on his forehead. "I've wanting to do both of that for a long time. Have a nice dream.. anata." Kaoru smiled for the last time before quietly walking out of the room. Unbeknownst to her, Battousai was actually awake the whole time. As she left, he touched his forehead and smiled, "Silly girl." 

_~*~*~*~ _

Kaoru was walking to the dining hall thinking, _'He sounded so jealous when he asked about Soujiro-chan. Maybe he's falling for me! Yeay! One point for Kaoru! I'm sure he'll fall for me first! But, do I still like Soujiro-chan? Maybe there's still some..' _

But her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice, "Kaoru." Kaoru turned around and found the boy who was once the love of her life stood in front of her looking dashing as ever.

"Soujiro.."

-------------------- 

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Mwahahahhahahahah!!! Soujiro step into the picture. Kaoru still have some feelings for him? Maybe.. why not? What's Battousai gonna do? Maybe he'll let her go? He do still have Tomoe, you know.. Hmmmm.. If you wanna find out, read the next chapter, okay?! It will be full of jealousy, hatred, evil plans and also.. Love! For your info, I do like Sou/Kao pairing. So in this fic, it maybe possible. *wink* Please REVIEW! Bye~ v(^^)v__**


	6. Wish

**Author's Note: Yo people! This is ~my smile for you~ v(^^)v Read up! **

****

**Chapter 6 ******

"Soujirou.." 

Seta Soujirou walked towards her but she backed away, her nervousness was so immense that it made Soujirou nervous as hell as well. "Soujirou, I.. I didn't expect you to be here.. this ear.. early," Kaoru stuttered. Man, did she sound stupid. 

 "I'm sorry to surprise you Kaoru. I didn't mean to," Soujirou sounded guilty. He always does. He was such an innocent person that he thought everything was his fault. And, he didn't change a bit. Kaoru smiled at this. Soujirou, seeing her relaxed, took the chance to walk a bit closer to her. He eyed her up and down, "You look different, Kaoru. Much more.. gorgeous, must I say." 

Tint of pink could be seen on Kaoru's cheek. Gorgeous? Soujirou said she was gorgeous? Her heart began to thump faster as it soared with joy. Just a little compliment from Soujirou made her feel like this, she must cool down a little bit. Was she an obsessed person or what? Get a grip, Kaoru! "Th.. Thank you. Urmmm.. You look.. nice too."  _'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What should I do? What should I do? I really need to go to the bathroom.' _

"Thank you, Kaoru." 

After that, it was replaced by silence. Both wondering what to say or what to do. The unbreakable silence was so long that one can listen to Britney's Toxic song 15 times over and over again. Wanting to crack the tension, Soujirou spoke up, "Urmm.. So Kaoru, I heard that you're married.. to Battousai." His ki darkened as he said _his _name. Kaoru lowered her head and nodded timidly. 

"Why?" 

"It was an arranged marriage. It was one of the terms in the treaty. I.. I have to marry Battousai so the Kamiya kingdom and Ishin Sisshi will be.. urrmm.. united." 

"But the Kaoru I know never go against her own will. Remember you said that you will only marry the one you love and not even your father can force you. What happened?" Soujirou frowned. Why did she change? His question was answered though, unexpectedly. 

"That's because the one I loved with all my heart left me without a reason," Kaoru whispered sadly. Kaoru slapped her mouth almost immediately as she realized what she had said. "I.. I mean.. urmm.. I.." 

Soujirou looked away and a few seconds later, he turned back to face her with a smile plastered on his cute face, "But he already come back, right?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~              

Battousai woke up at the sound of the nonstop knocking. He growled as he stood up and opened the door. A maid was standing there, looking worried but soon became terrified as she saw a pair of lethal golden eyes looking down at her. "What do you want?" 

She jiggled her shoulders, trying to get rid of the chill that ran over them. She tried to speak but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. Just looking at his eyes made her act like this, Battousai was a very scary man indeed. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, your Highness. But.. we.. need to know.. if.. Princess Kaoru and Your Highness are joining the dinner..  or not? I've informed Princess Kaoru earlier but she didn't.. come down. So.." 

"WHAT?! But she left a while ago. She should be downstairs with you already. Where is she?" Battousai left as soon as the maid was about to reply. He didn't want to admit it but he was feeling worried. _'Where is she?' _

Just then, he heard voices. _'Kaoru!'_He walked slowly to the place when he actually saw Kaoru with.. a boy. Hmmm.. He'd seen him before. Short hair, blue eyes, blue outfit, and that sword.. All seemed so familiar but.. TENKEN! 

"That's because the one I loved with all my heart left me without a reason," Battousai heard Kaoru whisper. No sooner did that make Battousai mad. His fingers prickled with uncontrollable anger and his heart pounded, wanting to kill. He saw her slapped her mouth, obviously didn't realize what she had said. "I.. I mean.. urmm.. I..," she stuttered. 

Soujirou turned around and smiled the smile that Battousai recently found very annoying. "But he already come back, right?" Kaoru widened her eyes at his reply. That did it. That tenken boy thought he can be cute and flirt with his wife and get away with it? _'I am so gonna kill you!' _

"Yes, he did come back when he shouldn't. You know why? Because he will die in Battousai's hand now and here!" Battousai roared as he charged forward with his F1 speed and took Kaoru and Soujirou by surprise. Fortunately, Soujirou blocked Battousai's katana with his own but he was thrown back by the great force form Battousai's attack. Battousai brought his katana upwards, "DIE TENKEN!" 

"STOP IT!" 

Both Battousai and Soujirou turned their face to see an angry Kaoru standing in front of them. She ran in front of Soujirou and fixed her outraged eyes at Battousai. "What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? You could've killed him!" Battousai could feel her fuming ki but it was not like she was the only one who's enraged right then. 

"Well, what do you want me to do? Just stand around when I saw my WIFE **_flirting_** around with a guy?! Yeah.. Sure.. That's the best thing I should do!" Battousai retorted. Then, the most surprising thing happened. Kaoru slapped him. Tears could be seen shining in her eyes. Even though it was not entirely Battousai's fault, but he felt his heart throbbing with guilt and pain.    

"How dare you accuse me of something like that? Just go away and leave us alone, you heartless monster!" 

"FINE!" 

Battousai glared at her one last time before he left. Just as he left, Kaoru began to regret what she did. Was she overreacting? It was not Battousai's fault at all, it was hers. She didn't know why she did that? Maybe she was being protective over Soujirou. Maybe.. She looked at Soujirou and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry for causing a lot of trouble," Soujirou apologized. He took all the blame to himself again. 

Kaoru smiled sweetly at him. "Baka Soujirou. It's not your fault." Then, Kaoru felt strong arms embracing her. "Soujirou.. What are you doing?" Kaoru blushed madly, her heart skipped a beat or two and her breath became unsteady. _'How come Soujirou can make me feel like this?' _

"Kaoru, since the day I left you, I can't stop thinking of you. I love you, Kaoru." 

"Sou.. Soujirou..," Kaoru didn't what she feels right then. Happiness, joy or maybe sadness. An image of Battousai flashed through her mind. She pulled herself away from Soujirou and looked him in the eyes, "Soujirou, we mustn't do this. I'm married and you're engaged." 

"I broke the engagement. She knew that I only think of you and we broke up. And about your marriage, we can tell your father that you want a happy life, that we both love each other," Soujirou said eagerly. Could she do that? Did she want to? This was all too sudden. She loved Soujirou and he loved her, but.. 

"Soujirou, I have something to tell you.." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Battousai laid restlessly in his bedroom. He sat up and laid down, sat up, laid down and it repeated over and over again. She had slapped him. How could she? Didn't she know he was worried about her? _'You heartless monster!'_Is that all she thinks of him? Everyone called him that but now it was different. This was Kaoru. She was his wife. She hated him that much? Her slap was hurting his heart more than his face. Why? 

He heard the door opened and saw Kaoru walked in, looking depressed. She looked up and saw Battousai gazing at her. Kaoru turned her head away as she was too ashamed to face Battousai again after what she did. Battousai, on the other hand, stood up and walked towards her. He touched her face tenderly and moved her head to face him. "Kaoru.." 

"I'm so sorry, Himura-san. I didn't mean what I did or said. I was so angry, but it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have.." 

"Shhh.. It's okay, Kaoru. I guess I was the one who make a big deal about it. You're right. You can be with whoever you want. I'm so sorry for accusing you.. and hurting him," Battousai whispered softly as he caressed her face. Why must he be so kind to her? It made her felt guiltier than ever. She stared straight into his eyes and he could sense that she wanted to say something saddening. "What is it, Kaoru?" 

"Himura-san, Soujiro.. he said he.. want me back and told me that he still loves me and..," Kaoru was cut off when Battousai suddenly gripped her hand tightly. 

"No! How could he say that? You're my wife!" Battousai shrieked. 

"But.. our marriage is arranged. It's not based on love. I used to have a wish. And that is to marry someone I love," Kaoru uttered. Battousai was surprised. He was so selfish that he forgot how Kaoru would feel. Must he let her go? Katsura would be pissed and so would the whole kingdom. But Kaoru.. she only had a little time left and all she ever wanted was to be with someone she loved. Battousai knew that he had grown fond to her and he would do anything to make her happy. After all, she was a dear friend to him. _Friend_.. 

"Why..," Kaoru heard Battousai said and later, she found herself in a warm hug. She couldn't help but cry for making Battousai suffer like that. They didn't say a word to each other and after a while, Kaoru stepped away, "I think.. I'm going to have a walk." She hurriedly left the room.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Battousai was walking around as well. He couldn't stop thinking, _'What should I do? I do admit that I care for her. What will Katsura say? Three months.. I only have three months left to be her husband and after that, I'm free. And she only has three more months to live. She doesn't deserve this. Do I want to be separated from her?' _

"Himura.." 

Battousai turned around and in front of him stood a beautiful woman, the same woman who captured his heart. "Tomoe, what are you doing here?" Battousai couldn't fight the urge to kiss her, so he did. He missed her. Tomoe smiled stunningly at him. 

"Katsura was the one who told me to come. He said you have a problem. You fought with her, didn't you?" 

"Katsura? So, he's monitoring my every move. That guy.. He doesn't trust me." 

Tomoe held Battousai's arm tenderly and reassured, "Of course he does. You're the only person he trusts. Himura, whatever happened between you and her, you mustn't lose control. Katsura said that your marriage is the most important thing and you shouldn't make any mistake and break it up. Even though I hate it, but I'll be supporting you until the day she.." She couldn't continue as she saw Battousai's eyes sparkled with inner fire. 

He patted her hand and moved away. "She was with her ex-lover just now and he tried to take her away from me. That's why I fought with him and Kaoru became furious at me. I guess she still loves him." Tomoe couldn't sense any emotion flashing through his face or even in his voice. He was hiding it perfectly well. That was when Tomoe realized one thing, _he tried to take her away from me_. Tomoe touched her chest, it was hurting badly. Was her relationship with the Hitokiri Battousai going to be ruined? Would it end just like that? 

"Himura.. Do you still love me? Tell me truthfully." 

Battousai widened his eyes in surprise. He became angered by her question. Did she doubt his love for her? He became furious, not at her, but at himself for letting Tomoe thought otherwise. He grabbed her shoulder and looked deeply into her lovely eyes, "I love you with all my heart, Tomoe. Never doubt that." His words freed her from worries. Tomoe looked up at the sky and saw something. 

"Look Himura! A wishing star!" Battousai turned around to see beautiful shining stars zoomed one by one. It was breath-taking. He saw Tomoe smiled happily at this sight and couldn't help but smiled himself. _'Why must it be like this? I just want to live happily with HER.' _

Kaoru on the other hand, was looking at the same scenery on another place. It was beautiful that it made Kaoru felt at ease. She smiled sadly and wished, _'I just wish I can be with you forever.' _A single tear trickled down her rosy cheek. Unbeknownst to her, Soujirou was watching her from behind and looked at the stars lovingly. And the stars kept shining brightly through the night, as it was watched by the two people who were destined to be together.   

==================== 

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hi! How's the chappie? The stars thingie just popped up in my head after I watched Inuyasha. Weird, isn't it? KIKYOU RULEZ! Anyway, the wish that Battousai had was actually to be with.. who? Tomoe or Kaoru? Kaoru's wish was a mystery too. Hahahahah!! Maybe she wanted to be with Soujirou.. or Battousai.. Gosh, I'm getting dizzy of all these choices. Review v(^^)v **  


	7. Love Square

**A/N: I have a question!! How to make the fonts on your profile become bold, italic and stuff?**

****

****

**Chapter 7**

****

A week had passed, and the castle was full of tension and.. _silence_. Yes, silence was the best word to describe the place for the whole week and here it was again. They all were eating quietly in the dining hall, not even a whisper could be heard, just the melodious sound from the birds and the scratching of fork against plate. Just another peaceful day it was. An OVERLY-peaceful day as always. Battousai was sitting next to Kaoru, of course, while Tomoe, Soujirou and Aoshi sat across them and King Koshijiro sitting at the end. _'What is happening in here?' _King Koshijiro inquired.

Kaoru wasn't even looking at Battousai for just a second and neither do Battousai or everyone there. King Koshijiro had enough, "Okay. I'm really sick of this! What's going on here?" But the five of them kept chewing and swallowing their food, letting the wind answer his question. "Am I talking to the wall? Kaoru! Himura-san! There must be something going on here! Tell me right now!"

"There's nothing wrong, dad. We're fine," Kaoru informed.

"Yes, we're totally.. fine. Now, if you may excuse me. I'm done here," Battousai murmured as he excused himself from the room and later, followed by Tomoe. Koshijiro recently knew about Tomoe and his son-in-law's relationship but he was totally surprised when Kaoru didn't even bother to raise her head up. His 'normal' Kaoru would have one thousand and one emotions flashing in her eyes but right then, her eyes seemed _empty_.

Soujirou seemed to be as worried as Koshijiro as well. Why was she acting like this? Was it because of the things he said? "Kaoru, are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. King Koshijiro looked at Soujirou and saw love, worry, sadness in his eyes. Soujirou still loves her, huh? What kind of love square is this! Kaoru smiled and shook her head as she excused herself out.

"Soujirou, go comfort her," King Koshijiro ordered. He didn't know if he was making a right decision but Battousai was currently in no state to comfort Kaoru. Soujirou nodded and hurried out of the room. King Koshijiro sighed and wonders if marrying Kaoru to Battousai was a good idea. Battousai had his ex-lover here and then, Soujirou, Kaoru's true love, was back. Kaoru had only a little time left.. She _must _be happy. The sound of a person chewing broke King Koshijiro from his fantasy.

He looked up and saw that Aoshi was still there, eating his food ravenously, looking as if he and the food were the only things that exist in this world. King Koshijiro smiled, _'At least we have one peaceful soul here.' _

* * *

"Soujirou, you don't need to comfort me. I'm really okay," Kaoru reassured. Soujirou smiled gently at her. He just shook his head and followed her. Kaoru, knowing that she couldn't shake him off, just sigh. She was feeling tired as well. Since _that _day, she was too embarrassed to even sleep with Battousai, so she decided to sleep in Misao's room since Misao went to her village as her mom was sick. Just then, a cheerful voice could be heard.

"Kaoru-sama!! Kaoru-sama!!" Kaoru turned around, just in time to see Misao jumping towards her. _'Uh-oh!__ Misao is gonna embrace me with her super-tight hug!' _Kaoru suddenly became pale, and she moved away, making Misao landed flatly on the ground, cement nonetheless. "Ouch." She didn't move for a while, which makes Kaoru worried as to what happened to her. Kaoru knelt down besides her still body and poked her tummy.

"Misao. Misao, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, but there was no respond. Okay, this is critical! "Misao! Answer me! Misao! Misao! Don't leave me yet! Misaooooo!!" Kaoru shook Misao's body vigorously when she suddenly found herself in the one and only Misao's 'breath-taking' hug. "Mi-sa-o.. Let go.. I.. I.. can't.. breathe." Misao let go instantaneously.

"Kaoru-sama! You're so mean! You didn't catch me! Lucky me, I don't have any bones broken," Misao pouted with Kaoru thinking, _'Well now, I think I do.'_ "Kaoru-sama, I miss you sooooo much!" With that, another hug received by Kaoru.

"Mi..sa..o.. stop.. Sou.. Soujirou.. Help!"

Misao let go once again and this time, Kaoru backed away from her as far as possible. Learn from your experience.. "Soujirou? Who's sou-?" Misao then noticed Soujirou standing behind her and looked at him with her big, confused blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Urm.. ano.. I'm.."

"Misao, this is Seta Soujirou. He's my.. friend and also one of the Oniwabanshuu representatives. Soujirou, this is Makimachi Misao, my bestest friend in the whole world!" Kaoru introduced cheerfully. Soujirou, seeing that Kaoru was back to normal, smiled inwardly. '_This Makimachi girl sure is precious to Kaoru,_' he thought.

"Your bestest friend? I'm.. I'm so happy! You're so kind, Kaoru-sama!" Misao cried as she tried to hug Kaoru one more time. Kaoru paled once again as Soujirou sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"Soujirou, don't just stand there! Help me before she hugs.." Kaoru screamed but she was interrupted by a husky, rich, deep voice.

"Seta."

The three of them turned around to see a tall, handsome man looming over them. It was none other that Shinomori Aoshi. Soujirou smiled again at his companion, "Shinomori-san, you're done with your meal?" Aoshi just nodded. He looked at Kaoru and bowed. He also noticed Misao and bowed to her.

Kaoru, puzzled by Misao's _unusual_ quietness, looked at her and saw the freakish thing ever. Misao's wide eyes were shining brightly like puppy eyes and saliva seemed to be dripping out of her mouth.

"Mi.. Mi..sa..o..," Kaoru stuttered, but Misao seemed to be lost in her la-la-land.

Soujirou chuckled and decided that maybe Misao wanted to be with Aoshi alone while he could go elsewhere with his Kaoru. "Kaoru, I have something to talk to you. Let's go somewhere else and let the two of them get to know each other," Soujirou hinted. Kaoru, catching his hint, followed him.

Seeing Kaoru leave, Misao snapped out of her beautiful dream and wiped away her saliva. She looked back at Aoshi as he stared at her. _'Oh my god, I'm gonna die looking at his pretty face!'_ "Urrmmm…. Urrmm.. ano.. I.. Who.. May.. you.." She sounded so stupid! Now, what would he think of her?!!

"My name is Shinomori Aoshi, if that's what you wanted to ask."

Misao nodded eagerly. Unconsciously she muttered, "Shinomori Aoshi.. What a beautiful name for a beautiful person." Aoshi cocked his eyebrow. _Okay, this girl is officially weird. _Misao slapped her mouth immediately and panicked. She became jumpy and could feel butterflies in her stomach. Aoshi, seeing her became so anxious, turned away and walked off emotionlessly.

Misao cracked from her anxiety as she saw him already walking far away. "Hey wait! You didn't ask MY name! Aoshi-sama!! My name is Makimachi Misao! Mi-sa-o! Aoshi-sama!" She dropped to her knee and whispered sadly, "He couldn't hear me." But Aoshi, on the other hand, smirked.

* * *

"Is it so?"

"Yes, it is. Tomoe, I just feel guilty. She only has three months left! She wasted her precious 2 months, instead of marrying a nicer, less problematic person, ended up with a damned husband like me," Battousai complained.

"Well, you've been extra kind to her than anybody else. Isn't that enough to keep her happiness?" Tomoe asked.

"Tomoe, life is not complete without love. I'm sure you know that. She needs them. She only gets her love from her dad and that's it. Even her boyfriend left her! Well, he's back and they could be together again but.," Battousai just couldn't approve Kaoru being with Soujirou, the infamous Tenken. How could he? That Tenken boy dumped her once before! Or maybe, it was due to the fact he was being jealous?

"You're just jealous, Himura," Tomoe whispered boldly. Her eyes said sadness and Battousai could also feel it radiated from her body. Why did he make everyone's life so miserable. He was about to reply when she continued, "I can feel you drifting away from me. You like her, don't you?"

After a few moments later, Battousai responded, "I think I do."

* * *

Kaoru and Soujirou chatted happily along the way. It was nice to have Soujirou back, Kaoru admitted. She smiled at the boy that took away her heart.. _'And he still has it,' _Kaoru told herself.

"What a nice day! Don't you think so Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled sweetly and nodded. Soujirou stretched his arm out and do a little bit of exercise while Kaoru sat down on a bench, watching him. At that moment, a butterfly passed by in front of her and it rested on a pretty red flower. What a pretty sight. Just when Kaoru touched the red flower, a memory flashed through her mind. It was the time when she and Battousai were sitting in the garden with a butterfly on her finger (Chp.3).

Red flower.. red.. Just like _him_. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain in her heart. Her hand crawled across to tap weakly against her heart. She started to cough softly, not to distract Soujirou. But being a skilled swordsman, Soujirou heard this and rushed towards her. "Kaoru, are you alright?" But she just kept coughing. He couldn't help but sniffed back tears from falling down his eyes. She looked so frail and weak…

Flashback:

_It was the night where I met her again. My lovely Kaoru. She was married to Battousai though, the heartless Hitokiri and I couldn't accept that. I love her and I know she still loves me. I begged her to be with me once again. But then.. _

_"Soujirou, I have something to tell you.." _

_"What is it, Kaoru?" Soujirou asked eagerly. _

_"Even as much as I want to be with you, I can't. You deserve someone better, you deserve to be happy for.. the rest of your life and I can't give you that. I can't even give Battousai that." _

_"What are you talking about Kaoru? You're the most perfect girl I've ever met. Don't you ever say that again," Soujirou scolded as he pressed her to him. He could hear Kaoru's muffled sobs. _

_"Soujirou.. I'm.. I'm dying..," Kaoru cried. The truth always hurts._

_Soujirou's__ eyes widened in shock. He grabbed her shoulder tightly and looked her in the eyes. "Kaoru! If you don't want to be with me, then say it! Don't say ridiculous things like this!" But she just kept crying and he knew that she was telling the truth. His heart clutched in pain and sorrow. Why? Why? "WHY?!!" He shook her body again and again. "Please tell me you're joking. Please, Kaoru." Kaoru shook her head. _

_"I have a heart disease. I only.. only have about 3 more months to go before I..," but she was cut off by Soujirou. _

_"No! You'll be fine! I'll be here for you! I will protect you, Kaoru. Forever..," Soujirou added as he embraced her once again. _

End flashback

"Don't worry Kaoru. You're going to be fine," Soujirou patted her back as she coughed more. She smiled weakly and painfully. Looking at her pale face made him sad. _'God, I don't want to live my life alone without her. Please, God!' _

Suddenly, a worried voice could be heard. "Kaoru! Are you okay?" It was none other than Soujirou's greatest rival, his lover's husband, Hitokiri Battousai. Battousai knelt in front of Kaoru and cupped her face. Kaoru closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of a warm hand touching her now cold face. With his other hand, Battousai rubbed her cold hands and whispered softly to her, "You're so cold. Do you want me to keep you warm?" He sounded so genuine that Kaoru nearly cry.

"Baka. You don't have to do that. No matter how many times you try, I'll still be cold," Kaoru giggled as she ruffled Battousai's hair. Battousai, hearing her words, seeing her beautiful smile, beamed. Tomoe and Soujirou, who were standing behind, became jealous yet touched.

Kaoru then pointed to the butterfly and the red flower. "The butterfly reminds me of that day when you first come into my favourite garden. It was a sweet memory that I'll keep forever. The red flower reminds of you. Flaming red as your hair and as your passion. It is so beautiful and has a very nice smell.. like you. Himura-san.. For me, you're always beautiful inside out no matter who you are or who you were. Remember that."

Battousai was moved by it. She was like an angel, maybe, she was his guardian angel. She just knew how to sooth his disturbed heart. He would always remember her words.. He would always remember her. Battousai lowered his head and said tenderly, "Thank you, Kaoru."

Tomoe bit her lip to prevent herself from crying while Soujirou looked away, his emotions were too great to handle. _'Why must she die? Why?' _Soujirou cursed inwardly. But the beautiful affair ended when a guard came. "Seta Soujirou and Your Highness Battousai are needed in the meeting room right now." Soujirou bowed and left with the guard while Battousai just nodded and told the guard he would come. Before he left, Battousai plucked the red flower and gave it to Kaoru.

"Keep it for me, Kaoru." With that, he went to the meeting. Kaoru smiled tiredly and caressed the flower in her hand. She realized Tomoe was still there when she spoke up.

"Princess Kaoru, do you love Himura?"

Kaoru was caughr off guard by the question. It was so sudden and difficult. The answer was either a 'yes' or a 'no', yet it was so hard. "Tomoe-san, I do like him but I think my heart still belongs to Soujirou." She expected Tomoe to laugh slyly just like Megumi.. Ahh.. Megumi.. She hadn't seen her for a long time. But instead, Tomoe smiled sincerely.

"You both are really the same," Tomoe said.

"Who do you mean?"

"You and Himura, of course. I'm not trying to brag like I used to that day, but he said that he likes you but he still loves me and.."

Flashback:

_"I think I do.." _

_That was his reply. Short and simple, yet cruel and painful for Tomoe. He turned around to face her and saw her tight face. He walked towards her and gripped her hand tightly. "Don't be like that, Tomoe. I haven't finished yet. I know for sure that I like her, but I still love you. Like and love are two different things."_

_"But sooner or later you'll fall in love and..." Tomoe started. _

_"No. It won't happen. But I do admit that she's an angel to me. I love you Tomoe, but I have decided one thing. As long as she lives, I will give her the happiness she dreamt of, I'll protect her even if it'll cost my life, I will give her the life she wants," Battousai announced, determination shone in his eyes. _

_"Why?" _

_Battousai smiled genuinely, which made Tomoe became startled. This was the first time Battousai actually smiled to her. She would do anything just to see him smile again for her. He answered with passions filling his eyes, "Because.. she's my wife and I just want to see her smile again." _

End Flashback

"That was the first time I see him smile and the first time I see so much emotions in her eyes. Usually, he would keep his exterior emotionless. Even I hate to admit this, but you really mean a lot to him," Tomoe told.

Kaoru wiped away a tear that ran down her cold cheek. _I just want to see her smile again._ He was the sweetest guy ever. Kaoru looked at Tomoe and saw beneath her smile, there were sadness and grief. Tomoe was actually a supportive woman. "Himura-san is lucky to have a loyal lover like you, Tomoe-san."

Tomoe bowed, "Thank you for the compliment, my princess. Himura is lucky to have such a strong-minded wife like you."   
  
Kaoru giggled, "Yeah. He's so lucky to have both of us!" Tomoe giggled along. At that instant, a powerful voice pierced through Kaoru's ears.

"TOMOE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" No doubt it was Misao.

"Misao, don't be rude," Kaoru scolded her. Misao didn't seem to care, though. She was a thick-headed girl, what else do you expect?

"What is wrong with you, Kaoru-sama?! She pissed you off that day and..," but Misao's voice trailed off and suddenly stopped. Tomoe and Kaoru, who clamped their hands to their ears, became questioned by Misao's sudden end. Kaoru looked around and rolled her eyes when she knew the cause of it.

Shinomori Aoshi was passing by.

"A..Aoshi..Aoshi-sama..," Misao stuttered once again. She looked like she would melt anytime soon. Aoshi, however, glanced at her and sighed. Before he was gone, he said something that could be heard by the three women.

"What a weird girl."

Misao dropped to her knees once again and punched the ground hard. Tears began to flow endlessly from her eyes. "WAAHHH!!!" Kaoru and Tomoe looked at each other before Tomoe decided that she should leave Kaoru and Misao alone.

"Misao, don't cry. He's not worth it. Misao, stop crying. You're breaking my heart," Kaoru calmed her down and it worked. Misao's cries turned into sobs and later turned into sniffs.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-sama. But, this is the first time I'm actually so obsessed with a guy. He's like my first crush!"

"Then maybe I can help you with that," a voice startled both Kaoru and Misao. They looked up and saw Soujirou smiling down at them. Misao stood up almost immediately and gripped Soujirou's hand tightly, Soujirou could feel it breaking. He could only wonder how Kaoru could survive the hugs. "I.. can.. send your regards.. and maybe talk to him about how.. nice you… are.. and surely, how.. strong you are."

"You will?! Thank you very much Seta-san!" Misao looked like she could fly. Her sad face was totally wiped off and replaced with those freaky puppy eyes of hers again. Better let her be.

"You're leaving, Soujirou?" Kaoru asked. Her heart beating so fast, she knew she didn't want him to leave.

Soujirou nodded and said, "I'll visit you again sometimes, Kaoru. As I promised, I'll always protect you, no matter what. Be careful and take care." Kaoru nodded and they hugged for the longest time, it seemed. A few minutes later, they broke apart. Soujirou wiped off Kaoru's tears and kissed her lightly. With that, Soujirou bowed and left, leaving Kaoru standing there with tears streaming down her face.

Just then, strong arms embraced her from behind. She tensed but later, relaxed in her husband's arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't cry, Kaoru." Kaoru nodded and wiped away her endless tears. "Don't cry. I'm here for you." Her tears turned unto a sob, a sob that racked her whole body.

"Himura-san.. I'm.. I'm so.. I'm so tired," Kaoru sobbed.

Battousai caressed Kaoru's head with one arm and the other still hugging her. He clutched her hand, which was holding the red flower and breathed, "I know. Let's go to our room, okay? You should rest there. Don't sleep elsewhere, understand? Don't run away from me again."

Kaoru turned around to face Battousai, "I'm sorry, Himura-san. I won't do that again." Battousai caressed her face and nodded. Kaoru smiled lovingly at Battousai and said softly to herself, yet audible to Battousai, "This is my smile for you."

* * *

There were 5 men observing Kaoru and Battousai from a hidden place. One of them was a white-haired guy.

"That's her! She was the one I was searching this whole time. Kidnap her or you all will be executed!"

"Yes sir!"

====================

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hey y'all! It's me! I finally updated! Thank goodness. I wrote this chappie for about 4 hours so you guys better review it! It's already ****12.30 o'clock**** in the morning and I have to wake up for school at ****6.00 a.m****!! Better have my beauty sleep! Review! **

**P/S: I love the part about the flower thing.. I dunno why but that part is sweet to me.. Well, who cares.. **

**This is the FIRST TIME I actually replied to you guyz (Sowei!): **

S3r3nity: Thanks! By the way, I love your story too. The one called Royal Past. It's on my favourite list! You're a very good writer. Update that story soon!

Dragon Master271: Thanks, dude. Symbols? What symbols? I don't see any symbols.

Kitsune KeNsHiN: Thanks for ALL your reviews. Luv you so much! Please review again. I would like to hear your comment.

MZ. AMbER EYES: Thanks for the review and sorry because I didn't update for a long long time AGAIN. I'll try to be a good writer and a FAST updater..


	8. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hellewww!! Soooorrryyyyyyy again.. Man, I'm so lazy! Well, I have a big exam coming up and my strict parents keep telling me to study study study.. And that's what I'm doing.. So, now, I'm sneaking into my room and try to type in as fast as possible.. SShhhhhhh.. Don't tell my parents.. **

**Chapter 8 **

****

Kaoru was helping Battousai to dress (not that Battousai don't know how to dress, of course). He was ordered by King Katsura to return to Ishin Sisshi Kingdom for some unknown reason. Battousai supposed that maybe Katsura only wanted to discuss with him about some matters on war strategy or something.. Well, he used to lead the Ishin Sisshi troop in every single battle. But everything changed. He was married to Princess Kaoru and he hadn't been fighting for months now. This was the peace he wanted. And now, Katsura wanted to ruin his life again?!! "What do Katsura want now?" Battousai said aloud.

"Maybe he misses you. You know, seeing your red-hair and hear your impolite talks. It's not like everyday we see a redhead talking casually to a King," Kaoru joked while tying Battousai's hair neatly. Battousai actually chuckled.

"Maybe you're right."

His heart began to beat normally again. Just being with Kaoru made him happy; he didn't need money or power or fame or King Katsura or Tomoe or- Wait! What was he saying? Of course he needed Tomoe! He was surely out of his mind today. Better get out of here fast! Kaoru stood up and smiled at him, "Done. You look very handsome and neat, Himura-san. Just be careful, okay?"

Battousai stood up as well and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I will. I have to go now." Kaoru saw Battousai started making his way out and when Battousai turned back to see Kaoru one last time, she smiled and nodded.

Battousai, who was already outside the front gate and ready to ride his horse, looked back at the castle and bit his lip. He didn't know why but his heart was thumping fast as if something bad was going to happen. He worried so much about Kaoru; he became reluctant to leave her side. Stay here or go to Katsura? Katsura would go nuts if he didn't come Katsura was the King, for God's Sake! Battousai couldn't just disobey him like that for Kaoru's safety. And besides, there were a lot of guards in the castle to protect Kaoru.

"Oh well..," Battousai began to ride his horse.

* * *

Two people were spying on Kaoru. They smirked as they saw Battousai left and Kaoru was alone.

"Kidnap her and bring her to Master. That's the plan."

"Right! But.. but.. What do Master want with this girl anyway? She's married!"

The first guy just shook his head. He didn't know why his master wanted this girl so badly. He had been with his Master for a long time but he didn't remember his master going out with this woman. He tried to spy on Kaoru again and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh No! That guy is going to ruin everything! Why did he.."

* * *

Kaoru hopped around the garden, picking flowers and dance gracefully. She didn't know why, but she was feeling happy that day. It was really unusual. She stopped when she saw pretty red flowers filling one part of the garden. It was the same type as the red flower (Chp.7), which she recently called "Battousai's smile". Yeah, she must admit though, that name sounded really silly.

"I didn't notice there are a lot of these in this garden before. So beautiful. Maybe I should plant a lot more 'Battousai's smile' in this garden," she smiled at that thought.

She caressed the flower softly but accidentally plucked it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around fearfully but breathed out in relief as she saw her husband, Himura Kenshin. "Ahh! Himura-san, please don't startle me like that again. I might get heart attack and die." After realizing what she had said, she lowered her gaze. _'Well, I do have heart disease and I'm dying,'_ she thought sourly.

Battousai realizing this tried to cheer her up, "Stupid girl, you're going to be alright. If you're not, then I'll kill myself." Kaoru, hearing this, calmed down a little bit and nodded. But she realized something.

"Ano.. Himura-san, why are you back? I mean, it's not even half an hour yet."

Battousai was taken back by the question. He scratched his head and blushed. It was the first time Kaoru seen him acting like this, and she found him.. really cute. Battousai laughed nervously, "Well.. well.. I.. I kinda got worried.. about you. You know.. I had this bad feeling.. I couldn't.. stay.. stay calm until.. I know that.. you're.. you're okay. So, you look fine to me, picking those.. Battousai's smile?"

Now, it was Kaoru's turn to blush. Her face was as red as Battousai's. Both looked away for a moment, clearly embarrassed. Battousai nearly jumped when he heard Kaoru said softly, "Well, I called that flower Battousai's smile because.. you smiled when you saw the flower the other day. I.. just hope you'll smile a real smile more."

After a moment of silence, Battousai knelt and looked at the flowers. He grinned, "Well then, maybe if I find a blue flower, I might as well call it…. Urmmm…. My gorgeous Kaoru." Kaoru blushed even more.

But blue reminded Kaoru of something and she unconsciously said it aloud, "I feel like going to the sea." Battousai stood up and cocked an eyebrow. He waited for her explanation but didn't receive one. Kaoru seemed to be in her own dreamland. But she was shook out of her dream when Battousai dragged her out. "Eh?! Himura-san, where are we going?" Battousai lifted her up and carried her in his arms before dashing out.

"To the sea!"

"But.. but.. you.. need to go and see King Katsura!"

"I don't care about him! I only care about you. You are more important to me," Battousai said casually. Kaoru didn't know if he fake it or not but she felt happy nonetheless. In just a split second, they were already outside the front gate. "Come on, Kaoru. We'll ride that horse."

* * *

The journey was really tiring. It had been half an hour and they still haven't reached the beach. But still, Kaoru had been blushing along the ride. She felt awkward in her position. Having Battousai sitting closely behind her, their body touching and all. She almost fell off the horse when Battousai out of the blue, spoke up.

"Kaoru, why do you want to go to the sea all of a sudden?"

Kaoru hesitated for a while before responding, "Well.. my mom loves to go to the sea." When he heard that, Battousai decided not to ask more and kept quite. Kaoru remembered every single time her mom used to give her seashells, after she went to the beach. _Mom.. I miss you. _

"We're here."

Kaoru looked up and saw the beautiful sea stretching miles and miles in front of her. Battousai offered his hand to help her down and she accepted it. As their hands touched, Battousai began to feel it again.. a bad feeling. He followed her closely behind but nearly bumped into her when she stopped abruptly.

Kaoru started to do some exercise and inhaled the fresh air. She looked so peaceful. "Wahh.. I didn't breathe in some fresh air for a long time," She became puzzled when Battousai didn't say a word. She looked at him and saw him tense. She added, "What are you so worried about, Himura-san? Breathing fresh air is good for your lungs, you know."

"Still, it's not enough to cure you."

Kaoru smiled sadly at his straight-forwardness. He was so worried about her, she didn't even know if she should be happy about that. If she dies, would he cry? She replied weakly, "Himura-san, don't be like that. See, at least I'm happy. It's enough, right?"

Battousai's eyes widened. She was right. She was really happy. That was enough. At least, he could make her smile. At least, he could see her smiling for him. Yes, that was enough. But.. but.. He didn't know what to do if she.. leaves him. Who will smile for him the way she did? WHO?!!! Suddenly, an arrow was shot at their horse. "What the-"

More arrows began to fly out of nowhere. Battousai covered Kaoru while he tried to knock all the arrows away with his katana. Battousai looked around for safety and saw a hill opposite to the place where the arrows seemed to come from. _'Kaoru couldn't run far. But that one should be okay.' _

"Kaoru, run to that hill. Now!"

They both ran as fast as they could to the top of the hill when suddenly a man appeared with two katanas. He smiled a nasty smile as he looked at Kaoru up and down. Battousai immediately stood in front of Kaoru and screamed, "You son of a bitch!" Kaoru closed her eyes as she heard metal clashed metal and a cry of pain.

"You think you can beat me. Not in a thousand years, old man!" Battousai snickered and he immediately attacked him with his ryu-tsui-sen, knocking the guy unconscious. _I must not kill! At least not in front of Kaoru._ He turned around almost immediately when he heard Kaoru screamed. "Kaoru!"

A guy stood in front of Kaoru, with a bow in his hand and two daggers by his waist. As if he was programmed to do so, Battousai raced forward and killed that guy in an instant. Blood spurted at Battousai's face and Kaoru's dress. She stood aghast at the sight in front of her. This was the first time she saw him kill. It was terrifying. Suddenly, she found herself being pushed away by Battousai and Battousai cried in pain. An arrow had pierced through his arm.

* * *

Tomoe looked down at the broken glass. She accidentally dropped it when a black cat entered her house. Strangely, her heart couldn't stop thumping faster and faster. Did something bad happen? Was it Himura? She cleared the broken glass but her finger began to bleed. This made her worried as hell. She ran out of the house and looked around. "Himura.."

Thinking she was being foolish, she started to make her way through the noisy crowd in the street slowly. She bit her lip nervously when she heard a beggar begged for money, "Please, miss. I haven't eaten for 2 days. Please let this worthless man feed his grumbling stomach." Tomoe looked at the guy sadly and gave him some money. "Ah! Thank you! Thank you, miss. May God bless you with Love and Joy."

Tomoe sighed, "Love? How can I have love when he's far away, with another person? And you take care, sir."

Tomoe bowed at him and turned around. She was about to continue back home, when the beggar laughed and murmured, "My dear, true love cannot be broken only by distance. I just knew what love is when I met my late wife." Tomoe looked back at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Then, what is true love to you?"

"Miss, love is when you want to give her the world; you try in every way you can to catch the stars in the sky for her even you know it's impossible, you cry when she cries, you smile when she smiles," he had sad, tearful eyes when he said the next part, "And.. you would give her the fullest of life and risk yours just to see her beautiful smile again." With that, the guy broke into tears. He must've been missing his wife. Tomoe stood still at his words. Those words were familiar. Those words replayed again and again in her mind, etching into her soul. Battousai had said it before.. for Kaoru.

_'As long as she lives, I will give her the happiness she dreamt of, I'll protect her even if it'll cost my life, I will give her the life she wants.' _

That was what Battousai said. Tomoe touched her chest. It was painful. It was as if a sword had been stabbed through her heart. Please let this be some kind of a joke. She looked at the crying beggar again, _'No.. He's just a beggar. He wouldn't know a thing. Yes, his meaning of true love is completely messed up.' _She tried to convince herself that the beggar was wrong.

But if he was true, then did it means.. Battousai's true love was Kaoru?

* * *

Kaoru dragged Battousai by placing his arm around her shoulder. He was weak because of lost of blood. She remembered how he pulled out the arrow, it looked really painful. She wished she could help him in some way. As they were about to reach the top of the hill, two men came running behind them. Battousai shoved Kaoru and fought with the two men. Kaoru, reluctant at first to leave Battousai, decided that he knew what he was doing.

Battousai hardly beat the two men before he ran after Kaoru. He saw her descent the hill slowly and he was about to do the same thing but instead, his vision dimmed for a moment due to lost of blood and send him staggering on blindly. His knees gave away and he rolled down. As he tumbled down, he caught Kaoru in the back of her legs and taking her with him in his undignified descent.

They both landed at the bottom of the hill badly. "Ouch!" Kaoru ran towards the frail Battousai and helped him up. He looked as if he would die in any minute if she doesn't bring him to the clinic fast! Kaoru sobbed, "Don't you die before me, _Kenshin_. Please don't."

"Kao.. Kaoru.. No.. Noooo!!!" Kaoru became confused for Battousai's sudden outburst. She knew why though, when she heard a menacing voice.

"My dear princess, I come here to claim you.. from hell," the guy covered his face but both Kaoru and Battousai saw something. White hair.

"Don't you ever touch her," Battousai growled as he struggled to stand up straight. His eyes flashed gold and his grip on his katana tightened. Those eyes looked scary; it scared Kaoru out of her guts. But the white-haired guy didn't seem to mind. Instead, he just laughed.

"Hah! What are you going to do, Battousai? You can't even stand properly. I can kill you if I want to," the guy mocked. Battousai started to attack without a warning but the guy just calmly dodged his attack. The guy himself began attacking when Battousai lost his balance. This fight was not in Battousai's favor however. Kaoru didn't know what to do, she just closed her eyes.

But when she opened her eyes, she looked surprised as well as Battousai and the guy. She was gripping the guy's blade and blood trickled from her hand. The guy pushed her away and re sheathed his katana. She fell besides Battousai, and even her hand hurt badly, she still hugged Battousai and screamed, "You're not being fair. He has been injured by your men. How can you be proud beating Battousai in his injured state? You're not a true swordsman!"

"I don't care," an unexpected answer came from the guy, "Well then, I give you two choices; you come with me or I kill Battousai."

Kaoru looked at Battousai directly in his eyes and Battousai knew her answer. "No, Kaoru, don't! I can still beat him." Battousai grabbed her hand, his eyes pleading. Kaoru smiled softly at him.

"No, you can't. You're injured. I'll wait for you until you recover and when the day comes, I'm sure you'll come for me, right?"

"Kaoru.."

Kaoru stood up and faced the guy with anger and willpower in her eyes. She would not back down. The guy smirked and pulled her, "Let's go then. See you around, Battousai." With a blink of an eye, both of them disappeared in thin air.

* * *

Sanosuke was seen fighting with a woman. A beautiful, sly woman, nonetheless. It was Megumi.

"What were you thinking standing in the rain like that?"

"I told you thousands of times already! King Koshijiro told me to-"

But he stopped when he heard a loud knock on the front door of the castle. He and Megumi ran and opened the door. Megumi gasped as she saw a beautiful man stood with difficulty in front of her with blood all over his face.

"Lord Battousai!" she heard Sanosuke screamed. This was the infamous cruel Hitokiri Battousai? She imagined the Battousai to be some monster-looking person before, but the truth really shocked her. _'I guess Kaoru is lucky after all. OHOHOHO,' _Megumi laughed inwardly. But she was startled when Battousai told.

"Kao.. ru.. has.. been.. kid.. napped," At that moment, Battousai fainted.

"Sanosuke, bring him to the clinic! Now!"

* * *

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Is it okay? Another short, boring chappie by me. Anyway, can you guys please please please RR my one and only inuyasha fic? I only got one review. Wahahah.. And of course, please RR this one too. Ja **

**_For all reviewers, THANKS!: _**

**_QueenKagom_****_- _**Thanks for the compliment. Kill Tomoe? Aahh.. Maybe not. Soujirou the Doctor? Urrmm.. No thanks. Lol! Please review this one too, okayzz?

**_MZ._****_ AMbER EYES- _**Hey there! Thanks for the review. Kenshin is really messed up right now. Anyway, please review. And if you don't mind, read my other fics.

**_Kitsune_****_ KeNsHiN_****- **Yeap.. I love Enishi too. I kinda like Enishi/Kaoru pairing as well as Aoshi/Kao.. Hmmm.. I'm weird.. Oh well.. Please review! Thanks.

**_LadyHimura_****- **Really glad you like this stuff. Is this fic sad? I didn't realize that. Lol! Thanks for the review and leave me some comment, okay?

**_SC Gurl_****- **I'm really messed up right now. I still don't know if my decision is right. I mean the pairing, of course. Anyway, please review this one too, right. ARIGATO very much.

**_S3r3nity- _**Hey you. Thank you for your support. Well, about your theory on B/K not possible in this fic. It is possible now! Hehehe.. There'll be A/M and please review this one. Thanks.

**_DragonMaster271- _**Thank you thank you thank you for your review. Give me some comment on how to improve this fic and as well as ideas for this fic alright? You rock! Thanks.


	9. About him

**A/N: Hey y'all! How are you guyz? My exam finished! Yeay.. Anyway, here's a new chapter! MWAHAHAH! – (falls asleep)… (Mumbling) readandenjoythisboringchapter.. (Snore)**

**Chapter 9**

Megumi wiped away her sweat, what a long day. She opened the door, revealing a big beautiful living room with a worried-looking chicken head moving around. He stopped at his tracks when he heard her footsteps.

"How—-"

"He was poisoned.. from an arrow through his arm. The poison has already flow all around inside his body. How did he manage to walk a long way back? I don't know. But his condition now is really bad. I don't know if I can..," Megumi's voice trailed off. It was difficult for her to do this all alone.

"But you have to do it!" Sano boomed and with a soft voice, he added, "Please.."

Megumi was taken aback by that. She teased, "Please? Since when did you care about him?"

Sano grumbled, "I don't. I only care about Jo-chan. He is after all, her husband." Megumi looked at him with a sad face and nodded understandingly. She had to do this! Not only for herself, but for her dearest princess.. Megumi looked up the sky.

"Kaoru, wherever you may be, please be safe. We will find you!"

----------------

Battousai woke up with all his body parts aching. "Ugghh.. Kao.. Kaoru.. Tomoe.. Tomoe.. Kaoru.. Koishii.." With that, he fell deep into darkness again.

He dreamt of him holding hands with Tomoe, her beautiful smile, her fair skin, her shining eyes but all of this melted away like an ice. He suddenly found himself tied in a battle, hundreds of men surrounding him. With just a blink of an eye, his heart started to pound with excitement, an eagerness to kill, to taste blood again. Without hesitation, he began slashing and stabbing all his opponents that got in his way. Eyes glowing amber and katana drinking blood. Even though he enjoyed it, he felt disgusted with himself.

"Stop! The katana possesses you! Let go of your katana, Himura!" Tomoe kept shouting. But Battousai didn't care, he kept killing and slaughtering all of the armed forces. He even licked the blood on his katana. "Himura! Stop!"

"Shut up, woman! Or I kill you too!" It was Battousai at his monstrous level. No one could stop him! Tomoe's body began to dissolve in thin air as he smirked in triumph. Turning around, he continued his merciless fight. One by one, his opponent screamed in pain. Neck cut, head chopped off and many other hideous ways.

He narrowed his eyes when a glowing light could be seen at the far end of all the bloody army. As the light came closer to him, the soldier touched by the light vanished one by one.

Battousai fell to his knees. "Kaoru.. You're here."

Kaoru smiled at him, "Let go of the katana." Red flowers and butterflies filled the scenery as the wind carried her soft voice. Battousai walked closer to her after dropping his legendary katana. As he neared her, she suddenly pushed him away. He didn't have the time to land gracefully as shock took over him. "You liar! You play me!"

"Kaoru.. Kaoru!!"

Without warning, a man with mask jumped up towards Kaoru and a sword was stabbed through her heart. Her lifeless body fell to the ground and a pool of blood formed. Battousai felt his heart stopped beating, as if the world had come to an end.

The guy laughed evilly, "Hahahaha!! How does it feel to have your wife killed? You killed her, Battousai! You!"

No! No!

Suddenly, Tomoe, Soujiro, King Koshijiro, King Katsura, Sanosuke and Misao appeared one by one in front of him. "You killed her, Battousai!" Battousai clamped his hands to his ears, trying to shut off the voices. But the voices seemed to be deep in his mind.

"Killer! Killer!"

"You don't love me anymore, Himura?"

"She only got few more months.. Then you're free!"

"You murderer! You murderer!"

"She smiled but deep down she's sad. She deserves to be happy before she.."

"You bastard! Why don't you just go to your Tom—"

"I am her boyfriend. She only loves me! Not you, Battousai! Killer!"

"Jo-chan should never marry a heartless monster like you!"

"Killer! You kill her!"

All the voices overlapping each other. All the memories and all the fantasies mold into one, eating his mind and soul away. "Stop! Stop! Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaorrruuuuu!!!!!!"

----------------

Megumi ran as fast as she could when she heard noises from Battousai's room. She was surprised when she saw Battousai trashing around, his body sweating and yet, he was still in a coma. Megumi called out for Sano.

"Sano! Hold his body down!" Megumi instructed as she prepared for the injection. Sano was having a hard time, though.

"Foxy, can you be faster? This damn guy is so strong!"

Megumi slowly injected it into Battousai's vein. His body gradually became weaker until he stopped and continued his sleep. Megumi touched his forehead and her eyes widened in result.

"What?!" Sano asked worriedly.

"He's burning! Fill the bath tub with water and ice! Hurry before it's too late!"

----------------

She opened her eyes to a dark, quiet room. Kaoru sat up immediately only to find the white/black haired guy leaning on the wall, his face half covered; only revealing his closed eyes and his forehead. Her heart skipped a beat but she didn't utter a sound. The guy slowly opened his eyes to reveal burning brown eyes.

"You're finally awake, my princess. Took you long enough. I thought you were dead or something," the guy taunted.

Kaoru ignored him and lowered her head. She was trying to hold back her anger.. and fear. She didn't know where she was, what the guy would do to a weak creature like her, she didn't know where battousai was.. Battousai was hurt! _'How is he? We left him badly injured there. Did someone find him?' _

Seeing Kaoru in her own thoughts, the guy uttered, "Let me guess. Thinking about your hubby?"

Kaoru snapped and looked at the guy intensely. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? Are you Battousai's old foe?" The guy didn't answer, instead just look at her. "Are you?!!"

He walked closer to her but Kaoru stayed at her spot, trying not to show her panic. She shut her eyes as she saw him clenching his fist, but the blow never came. She slowly backed away from him but stopped when he spoke.

"That bastard!! He.. He killed my father and brother! And they're innocent! Do you know why he killed them?" Kaoru, shocked by his words couldn't even say a word. The guy continued, "Because they witnessed him kill. Simply because of that, he took away my family from me!"

"No.. No.. It can't be! You're lying!"

The guy suddenly grabbed Kaoru's shoulder forcefully and shouted, "He's evil! He killed whenever he wanted to! He enjoyed killing! He's kind to you because of that damn treaty, you fool!"

Hearing his words, Kaoru began to have flashbacks.

_"If Himura was to marry you, then Kamiya Kingdom will share lands with Ishin Sisshi kingdom. At first, he hesitated but after knowing that you're only gonna live for 5 months, he agreed," Tomoe told her. _

_Battousai raced forward and killed that guy in an instant. Blood spurted at Battousai's face and Kaoru's dress._

"No.. I.. You're.. lying..," Kaoru stuttered.

"Lose confident now, my dear princess? Heh! You don't know anything about Battousai! So-called wife," the guy mocked. Kaoru didn't have anything to argue because what he said was right. She was his wife and yet, she didn't know anything about him.

"You want to kill me too, don't you? Because I'm his wife."

Unexpectedly, the guy chuckled, "Of course not. I'm _ordered _to kidnap you, to take over Kamiya Kingdom by threatening your dad."

Once again, Kaoru was unable to utter a sound. She had turned white, her eyes wild with fear. She ran forward and grabbed the guy's dagger. This caught the guy off guard but he stole back his dagger and clutched Kaoru's hand before she could scratch her beautiful skin.

"No! Let me kill myself! I won't let myself be a burden to my dad! I want to die! I'm going to die anyway and my husband is dead!" Kaoru shrilled. Pearls of tears running down her cheek.

"You're willing to die because of that bastard?" The guy asked as he struggled to keep clutching her hand as she was trashing around. He added, "You are weird. You know, my father and brother struggled hard to survive and here you are wasting your life as if it's nothing. Don't kill yourself when you can still live."

Kaoru eventually stopped as his words sunk in. The guy let go of her hand when she stopped completely and sighed in relief. Kaoru turned around to face the guy and asked, "What are you going to do to me now?"

The guy looked away, "I don't know.. yet."

----------------

"How's he?"

"He's stable now. I don't know what happened to him but I think he has some trauma or something of that sort," Megumi explained, feeling exhausted.

"Good work, kitsune."

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

Sano and Megumi sighed knowing who had just arrived. Misao, the energetic maid came bopping towards them. A bundle of red flowers held in her hand. "Hey weasel," Sano mocked, trying to rub up her temper.

If those flowers were humans, they would suffocate by now as Misao's hand began to tighten fiercely around them. Much to Sano's surprise, Misao didn't yell at him but instead, just asked him through her gritted teeth, "Have you guys seen Kaoru? I want to give her these."

Megumi lowered her head to control her sadness before looking back at Misao. "You want to give her those? She surely wouldn't want that ugly-looking flower. You can just throw it away," Megumi spat, as she turned around flipping her hair and left.

"You..," Misao hissed. Her knuckles had turned white as she gripped the flower forcefully. Knowing her perfectly well, Sano grabbed her arms before she lashed out, "You stupid bitch! You just ruin my happy mood! How dare you say that to me! I'm going to kill you. Kaoru loves this flower!"

"Maa maa.. Don't be so mad. That Kitsune just playing around," Sano calmed her down yet thinking, _'Stupid Kitsune. She left me here alone. How am I going to tell Misao?' _

Misao freed herself from him and grasped Sano's collar, "Playing around? She's the worst person I've ever met! You know how she always tries to make me mad!" Sano scratched his head and laughed. "Stop laughing tori atama! Now tell me, have you seen Kaoru?"

Sano stopped laughing almost at once at the mention of Kaoru's name. Misao noticed this and grasped his collar tighter, "Did something happens to her?"

Sano looked at her directly into the eyes and told her quietly, "Misao.. Jo-chan has been kidnapped."

He could feel Misao turned stiff all of a sudden. His words echoed again and again in her head. Misao shook her head as tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked repeatedly to clear her vision, not noticing tears had already fallen down.

Sano felt bad seeing Misao acting like this. She was usually the happy-go-lucky girl, the one who was always happy when everyone was feeling down, the girl who cheers people up with her smile. Sano gently pulled Misao towards him and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Misao hugged him tightly and cried on his chest. "Why? You're lying! Kaoru can't..," Misao suddenly looked up at him with her tear-streaked eyes, "Where's Battousai? I want to kill him!"

Sano caressed Misao's hair and smiled sadly, "He's in coma. He was hurt badly while trying to protect Jo-chan. He nearly died."

Misao was at loss of words. Clearly, she had misjudged Kaoru's husband. She had to admit, when it comes to judging people's heart, Kaoru was much better than her. "Oh..," Misao muttered. Silence took over for a moment before Misao added, "We need to find her. I have some contacts, or you could say spies, from Oniwabanshuu Kingdom, maybe they can help us."

Both pulled away from each other. Sano nodded before scratching his head once more, "Ermm.. You go ahead. I need to.." His stomach growled, a universal sign for 'If-you-don't-feed-me-you'll-die'. Sano laughed nervously, "Need to feed my buddy here."

Misao rolled her eyes.

---------------- 

Megumi and Sanosuke were pacing down the hallway, bickering as usual. They screeched when Misao came out of nowhere, flinging out

an arm to stop Megumi and Sanosuke from walking any further.

"Stop right there, you two!"

"What is it, weasel?" Megumi asked with her face looking annoyed.

Misao stuck out her tongue and turned to Sanosuke. "They had sent me a letter, telling us Kaoru's whereabouts. They're not sure about it but they said those bastards would probably held her in their headquarters. I don't know why, but my friend spies don't write who those bastards work for or what clan they're in!"

"That's fast! It has only been 2 days. Good spies you got there. I wish Your Majesty is here but he's in Ishin Sisshi right now."

"Wait! Sanosuke, Weasel.. You both don't think of attacking their headquarters yourself and rescue Kaoru, right?" Megumi asked, yet the answer she received was a nod from two silly people. "You can't! You musn't just go there! We need to have a plan, therefore wait for the king to come back. And you don't even know if Kaoru is really held in their headquarters."

"But.. what if Kaoru.. I must go there now! No one can stop me, Kitsune!" Misao insisted.

Megumi's face turned red in anger as she exploded, "Stop it! You'll just ruin everything. What if they capture you too? You're not that strong, you know! You're just burdening us by your toughtless act! That's our Misao.. the girl who acts before she thinks. You can endanger your and Kaoru's life! Stop being stupid, Misao!"

"I.. I.. I only care about Kaoru," Misao sobbed, her voice came out croak. Sano could see her tears before Misao turned and ran away.

"Hey weasel girl!" Sano called. He turned towards Megumi with knitted eyebrows, "Why did you do that for? You don't need to be so harsh. At least she had done something useful. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have a clue where to search for Jo-chan."

Megumi bit her lips as Sano sighed before chasing after Misao.

---------------- 

The masked guy took quiet steps into Kaoru's room. He saw her laid on her bed and assumed that she was asleep. A sigh came out of his mouth as he saw that the food he brought to her that evening was resting on the table besides her untouched. At that moment, Kaoru stirred and began coughing furiously.

"It.. hurts.."

The guy rushed forward to help her only to be smashed on the head with the bowl by Kaoru. As he fell to the floor, Kaoru began running out the door. The corridor was dark and Kaoru noticed there was no other room as she sprinted down the hall. Her heart swelled with happiness and relief as she spotted a big door a few metres away.

Just then, she felt a pang in her heart. _'No.. Not now!'_ Kaoru screamed in her head. The pain was so immense, Kaoru had to stop and leaned on the wall for a second. Blood sprayed out of her mouth as Kaoru started to cough once more. On the corner of her eye, the Kamiya princess saw the masked guy staggered towards her.

"Princess Kamiya! Stop!"

'_I must run!' _Kaoru thought. She continued to walk faster but her vision became hazy and her heart wrenched in pain. The guy threw himself at her and they both fell down to the floor. He was now on top of her and pressed her hand to the floor. Kaoru moved violently under him.

"Please let me go!" Kaoru begged. Her eyes widened when she felt a liquid trailing down her face. Tears? No.. It's blood. She looked at him and saw blood falling down freely from his head. "Oh my God! Your head- "

"Stop struggling. I'm actually helping you," the guy said surprisingly. He continued again giving no chance for Kaoru to speak, "Behind that door.. there are lots of nasty men who will take advantage of you. That's why Boss asks me to guard you because I won't do_ those things _to you."

Despite his words, Kaoru kept fighting away from his grasp. He could feel his head became dizzy and it had become harder to breath. He knew if she kept fighting, soon she would break free from him and run away again. She would definitely get caught by those beasts. He had to do something fast as Kaoru's face became blurry every second.

"If you promise not to run away, I will tell you a vital secret," he offered.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and knew he wouldn't lie to her. Even if she could run from him, there were other guards here, they would surely catch her. Kaoru made her choice, "I promise I won't run."

His grip on her arm loosened as he removed himself away from her body and sat against the wall. "Good. I know I shouldn't do this.. but, it doesn't matter if you know this secret since you won't be able to run away."

Kaoru looked at him patiently as he didn't speak a word for a while. She noticed him inhaling deeply and knew that he was having difficulty breathing. Kaoru could feel her heart thumping faster when he revealed his secret.

"I'm a member.. of a secret clan.. of.. Ishin Sisshi."

* * *

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA: Wassup people?! I'm back!!I finally update this fic!(Smile proudly).. And also, if you guys don't mind, read my profile.. There's a plot for my new fic, I need you guys to tell me what do you think of it.. That's it.. I'm out!**


	10. Trio

**Author's note: Okay.. To tell you the truth, I had written a VERY lengthy chapter already, which took me about 3 days to finish. But my luck crashed down on me as my disk was corrupted and my beautifully written chapter was GONE! Grrrr… So, I was pissed off and didn't have the mood to rewrite this chapter again since my ideas I had at that time spoofed. But here I am again.. This new chapter I'm writing might not be as good as the chapter that was gone but I'll try my best.. v()v **

**Chapter 10 **

Massive holes could be seen around the now deformed castle. Some guards thought someone threw bombs at the castle, while the others, who knew the truth, decided to shut up or they would end up having holes on their body too. The fact was a young maid punched holes through the walls due to her rage with a lanky spiky-haired guy sighing every now and then at her.

"Misao, would you stop releasing your anger on this innocent wall? Besides, who's going to pay for all these damages you made?" Sanosuke sat casually on a minister-reserved chair while chewing on his trademark fish-bone. "In case you don't remember, this is a palace. So, the payment would be much higher."

"Sagara Sanosuke!" Misao growled as she threw a chair at him. Sanosuke however kicked it aside nonchalantly as it had become a daily routine for him. As bored as he might look, he was a little dismayed by Misao's never-ending childishness. "I'm so mad, sano! It has been what.. A week? And we're still here doing nothing but destroying the castle instead of finding her!"

Sanosuke spat out his fish-bone at her statement and retorted, "Oi.. What do you mean 'we'? I didn't do anything to the castle. Don't expect me to pay half of the bill! You wea.." His voice trailed off as he saw Misao glaring dangerously at him with an imaginary burning flame on the background. He rubbed his nose to calm down his nervousness before walking up to her.

"Misao, can you chill for a second? Destroying the castle wouldn't bring Kaoru back," Sanosuke smiled briefly. Misao could tell from his tone that he was not trying to crack a joke, he was really concerned. "Megumi is right. We cannot just go and rescue Kaoru on our own. We need some backups, but unfortunately, the army wouldn't take our words until the King himself ordered them. We have to wait for the King to come back."

"When will he come back, Sano?" Misao shot back. She clutched her hands tightly as it trembled vigorously. "When Kaoru's already on the verge of death?"

At her solemn tone, Sanosuke paused and tore his gaze away from her. Guilt and pain was all he could feel right then. Misao moved closer in front of him and gripped his arm. "It has been a week. We don't have the closest idea of what Kaoru is going through now. She may be tortured or worse," Misao said her face sobering. Sanosuke closed his eyes seemingly fighting with himself as Misao slowly let go of his arm.

"Fine, you selfish bastard! I'll go get her myself!" Misao shouted a trace of bitterness in her voice as she dashed out.

"Misao! Stop!" Instead of stopping, Misao threw several shinai in his direction. He managed to dodge all of them and screamed, "You weasel! Do you really think.." A shinai flew past him only a cm away. He paused and gulped in fear. '_Never mess with Misao when she's angry_,' Sanosuke made a mental note of that.

He turned to look at Misao but she was already long gone. '_Baka.._' Slowly, Sanosuke fell down to his knees, he never have been so confused all his life. '_What should I do? I'm a guard, I should obey the rules. A guard.._' Suddenly, a memory flashed in front of his eyes.

Flashback:

_A 13 year old boy wandered around the Kamiya palace. He wondered why did the King summon him to this palace instead of executing him like what they did to his captain and other members of Sekihoutai? Remembering his late captain Sagara, the young boy bit his lips and clenched his fist tightly. _

_Captain Sagara was his lifetime idol and he looked up to him like his own father/brother. But Sekihoutai was deceived and betrayed by the government. Those bastards blamed Sekihoutai for everything to cover up their own mistakes. Then, in front of many people, Captain Sagara was beheaded and his head was hanged as a display. _

_The boy was so deep in his thought, he bumped into a guard. "Hey kid! Watch it!" _

_He looked up to see two guards towering over him and a rat-looking minister behind them. The minister walked to him slowly, bending down and putting a hand on the boy's head. "Ohoho.. Look who's here. You must be the Sekihoutai brat! I wonder why King Koshijiro even bothers to bring you here. If I were in charge, I would have cut you into pieces and give your meat to the lions. You and that stupid Sagara were foolish enough to be played," the minister snorted with a sinister smile on his face, as the two guards laughed. _

_The boy's body shook in anger and despair. He just wanted to punch that sick look on that rat! He didn't have enough patience left in him when the minister teased him, "Ah.. Look at his tiny fist. You want to punch me, do you? Punch me then. The king will surely put you in jail and you'll have nothing but rats to talk to."_

_With a full blow, the young boy hit the minister right at his face and kicked his private part. The minister fell down in pain with blood streaming down his nose. The boy ran for his life as the two guards began chasing after him, leaving the minister with his own agony. After running up and down, he finally saw an opened door. Without further ado, he scurried inside and closed the door. Weirdly enough, the guards checked every room but not this one. _

_The boy breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath but a cough snapped him out of it. He approached a beautiful bed placed besides the window and saw a young girl having a coughing fit. The girl noticed his presence and gasped. "Uhhmm.. I'm sorry that I scared you," the boy stuttered as his face reddened. _

_Yet, the pale girl smiled and shook her head, "No. You didn't scare me, you just surprised me." She was pretty, with her round sapphire eyes, long raven hair and pale white skin. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was so soft and light, it brought shivers to the boy. _

"_The king brought me here, and on my way to meet him, I bumped into a minister who made fun of me and my captain," the boy hesitated to continue, scared that the girl in front of him wouldn't like him anymore, "and.. and so.. I punched him, and his guards chased me so I hide in your room." _

_Surprisingly, the girl just nodded understandingly and smiled sweetly, "Ahh.. so you must be the new guard.. Sanosuke I assume?" _

"_Guard?" _

"_Yes. Dad told me so.." _

"_And your dad is?" Sanosuke looked on with his eyes full of confusion. _

_Suddenly, a familiar voice came out of the room causing Sanosuke to jump and looked for a place to hide.. which happened to be below her bed. "I'm sorry to disturb you princess, but have you somehow seen a spiky-haired boy running around here?" _

_PRINCESS! SHE'S PRINCESS KAORU! Sanosuke came out of his hiding nest when she answered, "I don't see him. I'm in my bedroom all along." Sanosuke could hear the guard's footstep began to fade after a few seconds. Sanosuke turned his head to look at the princess. _

"_Why did you help me? If your dad is the king, then..," Sanosuke turned around to leave without finishing his sentence. _

"_Where are you going?" Kaoru sobbed, her coughing fit came again. Sanosuke froze; his feet didn't know where to bring his body. "Don't go, please." _

"_I don't want to be THEIR guard. I don't want to protect those bastards' life. They killed my captain and my friends! I hate them! I don't want to-" But before Sanosuke could finish his sentence, the girl grabbed his wrist, making him look down to her pain-stricken face. _

"_If you don't want to, then don't be their guard," the little princess managed to say through her coughs and added, "Be my guard. Be my friend. Protect me. Are you willing to do that?" _

_She was the first person who wanted to befriend with him and a princess nonetheless. Somehow, Sanosuke was attracted to this sick girl, maybe it was because of pity and also because he finally had found a person to rely on. "I'll be your guard. I'll protect you forever, princess Kaoru." –Or maybe, because his heart had fallen for a beautiful princess. _

End Flashback

"Kaoru..," Sanosuke whispered as his memory began flashing in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes tight, slapping his own face hard; Sanosuke finally came back to his consciences. "Damn the rules! I'm Kaoru's guard, not one of the king's. Damn it!" Eyeing the soon-will-collapse walls, Sanosuke spitted out the fishbone in his mouth and dashed out of the room through the holes in the walls. '_Luckily Misao made these holes, it's like a shortcut.'_

oooooooo_  
_

"So weasel, where are we going again?"

"I've told you! We're going to their headquarters! We're going to sneak our way through and see if princess Kaoru is kept there. Now, please store that lil piece of info in that chicken brain of yours!" Misao fumed, pacing quickly in front of the sagging toriatama.

They were busy bickering around and thus, oblivious to a person following them. A hitokiri took slow steps few miles behind them; quietly and steadily. He had been shadowing them since they left the palace; obviously he had also been staying in that place for quite some time.

oooooooo

"Akira," Kaoru whispered slowly.

The guard looked up gradually at his name, he wasn't covering his face any longer and his head was still bandaged from the injury Kaoru inflicted. Ever since the day Kaoru tried to escape, they ironically became more comfortable around each other and somehow got to know each other more. Kaoru learnt his name and how his hair turned white due to his extreme sorrow over the death of his family. She remembered being shocked when he told her he was only 5 years older than her. After hearing his story, Kaoru then understood why he still looked so young despite having so many white hairs. '_Silly me,'_ thought Kaoru then.

When she didn't speak for a while, Akira queried, "What? Thinking about Battousai?" His question sounded like a mock, Kaoru didn't know why. Maybe after his story, Kaoru felt more confused about her husband; whether he's the man Kaoru thought he was or was he really the beast like she was told. She didn't know, in fact she knew little about her husband.

"Actually I kinda was. I don't know how I feel right now. I remembered the story you told me about your father and brother's death, and mixed emotions are running through me. I feel guilty, I feel sorry, I feel helpless, I feel useless, I feel angry at Himura-san but at the same time, I feel confused and..," Kaoru was at loss for words. There were just too many emotions she could not describe. But Akira described her emotion spot on.

"You're disappointed."

"What? Why should I.."

"You're disappointed," repeated Akira, cutting off whatever she was trying to say, "You're disappointed at yourself and also at your husband. You feel disappointed at yourself on how you cannot be of any help to me, feel disappointed by your emotion on how you still care for Battousai though you now found out how inhumane he is, feel disappointed by Battousai on how he's not the man you thought he was, feel disappointed by him on how he could kill a man so easily. That's disappointment, princess."

Kaoru rose and walked to the opened window. The headquarter was near a rocky shore, and the scenery outside the window were of rocks and the ocean waves splashing on it. The ocean stretched away before her, twilight was setting comfortably in place, a graying of the light, a calm descending and fireflies were winking into view. Feeling the breeze against her face, letting the sea smells fill her senses, Kaoru let her gaze wander and as she did so, there was a moment in which all of her memories of Himura Kenshin came together at once. '_Himura-san, I really don't know what to believe anymore. All this time, were you really just faking it in front of me?' _Kaoru pondered before saying out loud, "Am I being used?"

"You wouldn't believe that until you heard or seen it from Battousai himself," Akira's reply was unexpected, his lean face gone hard. Suddenly, their silent conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "It must be the other guards. Who allowed them to be here? Just stay put, I'll shove them away," the man warned and Kaoru did nothing but did as what he said.

Akira got up and walked to the door while signaling Kaoru to hide and stay down. He opened the door slightly and asked with a demanding voice, "Why are you two here?"

"Ohh.. Come on mate. We only want to see the princess," sounded a drunken idiot. A man being drunk did nothing to ease Kaoru's fright.

"Yeah mate. Don't keep all the fun to yourself, as they say, sharing is caring," taunted another man who sounded no less drunken.

"Go away."

Kaoru nearly jumped when she heard the sound of glass breaking, she assumed it must be the drunken guards splashing their wine bottles in anger. "What the hell! Who do you think you are! Just because boss told you to watch over the princess, that ain't mean you're superior to us!" roared one of them.

Suddenly, Akira was thrown to the nearest wall as the door broke off from its hinge and exploded. He collapsed to the floor and didn't move afterwards which made the princess worried from where she was hiding. '_His head! His cuts must've reopened again!' _Kaoru screamed inside her head, but soon her worries were replaced by fear as shadows of two huge men overlapped her small form.

"Hello there beauty," sneered one. "You really are as delicious-looking as the others said. That red-head bastard is a lucky man." The other guy snorted and nodded in agreement. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

"She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen," whispered the huge man, smiling at her discomfort and fear.

Kaoru went cold to her bones. The silence that enveloped the room became enormous, an unending, suffocating ocean. '_No!' _she bawled in the darkest corner of her mind. There was fear whispering in her ear again. Her breathing sounded harsh in her own ears as she forced her eyes away from her unconscious friend. Though she didn't dare to level her eyes up to the guards', she knew they were coming closer to her, their figures towering over her.

'_Please God, have mercy on me. Protect me from the hands of these evil men. Please God.'_

Her prayers seemed to go unheeded. The helpless girl screamed as the two guards began ripping her clothes off.

oooooooo

"Hurry! We're getting closer!" motioned a bouncy ninja. "Come on Sagara!"

Behind her, a tall man crawled with little effort and in a second, fell down to the ground. "I can't!" he mumbled, dust flying over his face as he said so. He spat out some of it before groaning, "I'm officially dead. Am I in hell? How come there are no sexy girls in tight red leather pants flying about?" His eyes swirled when Misao whacked his head.

"Stop playing around! We have to get there!" Misao boomed, veins started popping up on her forehead. She pulled Sanosuke up by his collar and threatened, "You really are going to hell if you don't stop being so sissy and weak!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Misao shrugged as she let go of her grasp and he fell down to the ground again, on his butt this time. She had no worries now as she knew he was all fired up. A little fun wouldn't hurt though. "I called you sissy and weak. Sagara Sanosuke, the softy guard."

Sagara Sanosuke clenched his teeth and his fist ready to strangle the laughing girl in front of him. But his anger dissipated when he heard something moved in the bushes, though it was only for a while he noticed it. Misao seemed to have heard it too as she had stopped clutching her stomach like a maniac. Both of them looked at each other and agreed silently in what to do next. The braided ninja slowly reached for her shinais strapped to her legs before quickly throwing it to the bush with absolute power. However, there was no response and nothing happened.

"So..," Misao whispered hesitantly, "I'm just going to get back my shinais?"

Sanosuke stared at the bush solemnly before mouthing 'be careful' to Misao in approval. Misao gulped, taking a deep breath and made her way towards the bush with as little sound as possible. Instantly, her shinais flew back towards her with a slow speed as if allowing her to catch it and she did. "Who's there!"

"No one you don't know of," and out came the infamous Battousai with his face still slightly pale and his frail body still bandaged. This clearly caught both Sanosuke and Misao by surprise and they just stood there with their mouth wide open. "What are you gaping at? I'm no sexy girl in tight red leather pants. Just a red-head hitokiri with bandages."

"What the hell are you doing here, Battousai? You should be resting your ass off!" Sanosuke yelled. "You've not recovered yet! And you actually followed us the whole time? Man, you're a stalker!" But Sanosuke sweat dropped when Misao suddenly blushed and screeched shyly. "Ermm.. Weasel, I didn't say he was stalking you." And that initiated yet another of their fights.

"Will you two cut it off? We need to find Kaoru," Battousai reminded.

"Oh no no no. You're not coming with us Battousai. You should be resting instead of walking. And you'll just burden us instead of helping," Misao rhymed.

"Misao, I can help. I have to find my wife," Battousai's voice was a plea of desperation.

Before Misao could open her mouth, a dozen of hidden ninjas attacked them from behind. Sanosuke raced forward in an attempt to protect Misao but he got more than plenty paranoid ninjas blocking his ways and they were so persistent; it annoyed the daylight out of him. Misao also got some ninjas to handle with, but since she _was_ one herself, she had some experience of what to come. Even so, both were battling with their fullest energy and maximum ability and yet, they couldn't shake off the ninjas.

Ignoring his own discomfort, Battousai forced himself to his feet, pulled free the katana he had fastened to his side and stumbled out into the 'war' zone. As he slashed the enemies with a swift of his blade, Battousai felt a momentary rush of excitement. '_My hitokiri side seems to be enjoying this,' _he realized. With the help of him, the trio managed to overcome the ninjas. By then, the rain was falling steadily and at the same time, Battousai caught glimpses of twinkling fireflies. '_Fireflies..'_

"Thanks Battousai! We couldn't have done it with you. I'll take back my words," Misao interjected Battousai's wandering mind. "Oh! Fireflies! They're beautiful!" She was about to go to the direction of the flying insects but was pulled back roughly by the tall ex-gangster.

"Come on, weasel. We ain't got any time to lose."

Everything grew hushed as the drops came quicker, what only echoed through the silence was the fast footsteps of three desperate people racing against time.

oooooooo

Time flew by never so quickly yet for the trio, time seemed to stand still. They had been running for God knows how long thus far they just couldn't seem to get to their destination. No one had spoken a word throughout the long journey; everyone was so absorbed in arriving at the headquarter as soon as possible. And everyone was praying that maybe, hopefully, Kaoru would be there..

Kenshin had never been more miserable. Fear for his wife's safety gnawed at him and his exasperation to reach the headquarters was unbearable. If they make it to the headquarters, would they be able to find Kaoru? Well and Alive? His thoughts were debilitating and Kenshin knew he must only allow himself to think only about rescue.

The day neared its end and as the sun descended, a massive building loomed before them, with a few lights burned in front of the gate. "This must be the place," Misao whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Let's go."

oooooooo**  
**

**HoNeyZ-RinoA: Don't worry people, the next chapter will be out very soon – but then again it's me we're talking about here, so there's no guarantee.. :P Hopefully, I'll post the next chapter up anytime this month. "cross fingers" P/S: sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
